Percy and Annabeth's Life
by Nymph of Faeryland
Summary: Percy is marrying Annabeth- his Wise Girl! Follow the proposal, wedding, and married life of Percy and Annabeth Jackson!
1. Percy's Proposal

I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. Rick Riordan does.

Oh, gods. The day was finally here. The day Percy planned to propose to Annabeth.

He'd been planning it for weeks- the place, the time, what he'd say. And, of course, the ring. He fumbled for it. He remembered shopping for it, and how exquisite it had looked in the display window. It had been a lucky find.

It was on a silver band, with three gemstones on it- two moonstones on either side that matched Annabeth's eyes almost exactly, and a blue sapphire in the middle, no diamonds for Annabeth's ring. Engraved on the sapphire was an owl.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth called. She was knocking on the door of the apartment and he hustled to get it open. "It's almost five forty-five. We need to be at the restaurant soon." She was standing there looking gorgeous with her blond hair in half-curls down her back and falling on her shoulders, wearing a sleeveless dark green dress like leaves, with a lily tucked behind her ear.

"Uh, yeah," Percy managed to say. "Coming." He called a taxi to take them to the restaurant- a really fancy and expensive place he'd had to book months in advance to get Annabeth and him a reservation into.

During dinner Percy was sweating so much it was a miracle he'd remembered to put on cologne. He ordered them drinks, but not too many, afraid Annabeth would only agree to marry him because she was drunk. She was so unsuspecting. They'd been going out for eight years, since his sixteenth birthday, and now, at twenty-six, she was even more beautiful.

He could hear his pager- he now worked, after college, as a teacher, but it was better than a phone- beeping in his pocket no doubt Jason and Piper- they'd stayed together and, even though Jason wasn't at the point of proposing to the daughter of Aphrodite, they were getting close- or Leo and Calypso, probably asking him if he'd done it yet.

"Want to get out of here?" he whispered after the eighteenth guy ogled Annabeth too closely for his liking, and she nodded, after he paid the bill.

He asked the taxi driver to take them down to the beach, and- he'd planned to propose on a full moon and it was- moonlight was washing the waves and sand in silvery white. _Artemis, please don't make Annabeth say no, if you're watching. If not, I'm sorry to disgust you with a display of love._

"Annabeth?" she was admiring the waves washing the sand near their feet, and turned to look at him questioningly.

"Well, er…"

"Seaweed Brain?" he'd miraculously managed to get the ring box out and discreetly open it when she wasn't watching…

"Annabeth, when I met you, some of your first words to me were 'you drool when you sleep'. It's astounding we made it through the next four years until that point that you kissed me on my birthday. But it's been twelve years since our first day together, and eight since that first kiss, and you've made me happier than I thought possible. So, what I'm saying is, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Oh gods. Time had stopped. Annabeth was staring at him with a wondering, confused expression and smiling, but it didn't look like she was going to talk anytime soon…

"Yes." And then she was on the ground next to him, and she was hugging him and she was crying from happiness and she was kissing him and his hands were sliding the ring on her finger and moving up to tangle in her hair and he was on the ground and she was on top of him and then they were moving and into their apartment and his pager was beeping even more and then it all was black.

He woke up on the couch, still in his suit, with a note next to it.

"You fell asleep, so I took the bed. -Wise Girl." He growled good naturedly.

"That little Wise Girl."


	2. Piper's Plans

I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. Rick Riordan does.

"Annabeth! I _cannot_ believe you are getting married to Percy in a while! We've _got_ to start planning the wedding! Where are you going to do the ceremony? Who's invited? So much to do and not enough time!" Annabeth listened in amusement over the phone. Piper tried hard not to be a real Aphrodite's girl, but sometimes, it was kind of still there, especially as Piper fussed over the phone. She could hear Jason laughing in the background but Piper kept going on.

"Wait up, wait up, Beauty Queen." Piper huffed but it shut her up, thank the gods. Sometimes she could go on too long a tangent for Annabeth's taste.

"Percy only proposed last night," she began, "we haven't even talked about it, it's eight and while _we_ are up, Percy, bless his heart, is not."

"Well, get him up, we'll come to your apartment, and we'll all talk!"

"Piper, wait, I haven't even chosen you as my maid of honor ye-" Piper paused the computer's FaceTime and she heard the daughter of Aphrodite yelling at Jason to 'get real clothes on'.

"That little Wise Girl." She heard Percy wake, apparently having just discovered he was camped out on a couch.

"Annabeth?" he called, appearing in the doorway with the worst case of bed head. He smiled when he saw the sparkling gray-and-blue engagement ring on Annabeth's finger.

"Uh, a heads up, Piper and Jason are coming over, they called on the computer so I answered and Piper seems to think she's my maid of honor for the wedding."

"Oh. That explains this." He held up his pager, revealing Piper's message to him- 'get up get up we've got to do so much'.

Minutes later, Percy had brushed his teeth, Annabeth had put a shirt that wasn't a tank top on, and Piper burst in the door dragging Jason.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth sighed and resigned herself to Piper's antics.

"First- when do you want to get married?" Annabeth felt herself flush and looked at Percy for an answer, who also looked a little afraid of Piper right now.

"Maybe in six months?" Annabeth looked at Percy for a confirmation. He nodded quickly and Piper's eyes almost bugged out.

"But six months is so little! The average couple spends more than a year planning their wedding? What are you thinking? I'm going to be the wedding planner of course and Percy who are you thinking of for the best man?"

"Grover, of course," Percy said immediately. "No offense man, but Grover, was, like…my guide and like, everything. But Jason, Tyson, Frank and Leo are going to be my groomsmen."

"How much thought have you given to this, Percy?" Annabeth realized that while her fiancé- _fiancé?_ – had obviously given this thought, she hadn't known until last night on the beach when Percy had proposed.

"Well, uh," Percy blushed and pulled at his shirt collar, "some." Annabeth smiled.

"Good."

"And you, Annabeth? Bridesmaids? Minister? Maid of Honor?" Annabeth looked at Jason, whose eyes had widened imperceptibly. Annabeth tried to send him a silent message- '_I can't make Piper my maid of honor. What do I do?'_

Jason just shrugged and sat back to watch the show. Annabeth made a mental note to get back at him in _his _wedding.

"Well, I think Chiron should be the minister," Annabeth said carefully, stalling. "Hazel, Rachel, Calypso and Piper as bridesmaids, Thalia as maid of honor." Luckily Piper was too busy stewing over the 'Rachel and Calypso' bit.

"But both Rachel _and_ Calypso tried to make moves on your fiancé!" she cried. "You can't!"

"Yes, Piper, I can. Now, I want to be married on the beach at Camp Half-Blood." Percy nodded, and he took Annabeth's hand.

"But right now, I want to be alone with my fiancée before we go out to tell my mom and Paul, and maybe call Annabeth's dad and stepmom." He gave Jason and Piper a look. "Jason don't let Piper's head explode from wedding planning. See you."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Piper cried as Jason ushered her out of Percy and Annabeth's apartment, and she sighed.

"Finally, she's gone. I had no idea our wedding was so important to her." There was a slight knock.

"I've been shipping you two _forever!_ At least Percy got the guts to propose!" Piper called, and this time Annabeth heard Piper's and Jason's footsteps leaving before speaking again.

"How long were you planning this, Seaweed Brain?" Percy looked downwards, flushing again, before looking up and Annabeth was surprised at the intensity in his eyes.

"About a month and a half," he said. "I got the ring about a month ago and I was planning it sooner, but then you had the emergency trip to go see Reyna and Jason about some shrines and I couldn't go. So then I had to postpone it and I could never think of the right time or place." Annabeth could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, and she reached out and kissed him.

"Well," she said after a moment, "I'm glad you waited for the right time."

(time passes)

"What flowers do you want for the reception? And boutonnières? And your bouquet? There's so much we need to do and not enough time. You've gotten the bridesmaids and groomsmen brought in, you recruited Chiron and Camp Half-Blood for the wedding, and I'm the wedding planner. We need a cake, Annabeth's dress, and a bunch of other stuff, so…what do you think?" Piper really was insatiable.

"I think irises would be nice, and lilies," Annabeth said. "Lilies are romantic, and irises to show that our love has many colors." Piper sighed.

"Jason, soon _these two_ are going to be my favorite couple instead of us. You better hurry up and commit!" Jason sat ramrod straight for a moment, apparently scared out of his wits.

"Annabeth, I think there's something we need to do first," Piper said. "Come with me, and we're going to go _bridal shopping!"_ Annabeth internally moaned and resigned herself to it.

Piper led her to a shop that sold wedding dresses and bridesmaids dresses. "I want the colors to be sea-green and gray, for me and Percy. Which means the bridesmaids dresses should be in sea green and the groomsmen suits in gray." Piper nodded, waving over the owner of the store.

"My friend here, Annabeth, is getting married in about a month," Piper said cheerfully, "and we're looking for the perfect dress, and some bridesmaids' dresses. Also, do you do groomsmen suits? We aren't sure Percy and Jason will know to go." Not fazed at the mention of people unknown to her, looked at Annabeth.

"You're the bride?" Annabeth nodded, lost in a world of lace and silk and white. "Come with me, we have a pretty good selection of dresses from lacy elegant to basic and simple." Annabeth followed the woman to a room of elegant dresses in different fabrics and designs, she wasn't really sure what she wanted, just that Piper would help her decide. Wedding planning, and her ongoing job as the architect of Olympus- almost fully rebuilt, but Aphrodite kept changing her temple plans so Annabeth could never get it done- had gone by so fast, it took her breath away, especially because she spent so much of it listening to Aphrodite gush…

"Oh, I always knew I'd put in a happy ending for you somewhere," she would say, "and a Percabeth ending is the best, isn't it? I'm just so happy it all turned out and the Fates didn't try to interfere in your love story." Annabeth would nod, blush, and grit her teeth through every fawning episode. She got it, Aphrodite had brought her this joy and ecstasy, but…did she have to be so loud about it?

Eventually, they arrived at a dress on the rack that was beautiful and Annabeth couldn't help imagining walking down the isle towards Percy in this dress. Soft and silken white, with a long train of the skirt flowing out, that would fan when she twirled. A veil came with it, crowning the person's face in misty gauze.

"Can I try that one on?" Annabeth asked. Piper and the saleswoman both looked surprised at her decision but only Piper tried to speak out.

"That one? But it's so- it's so plain! Why would you choose _that_ when you can have _this?"_ Piper protested. "No offense to the shop, all the dresses are beautiful…but that and this…" the twenty-five year old daughter of Aphrodite had her mother's flair in this part.

"Oh, Piper, you know I love you but still…sometimes…I have to draw the line. This is _my_ wedding, _my_ wedding dress, and I know what I want better than you do." Annabeth took the dress and tried it on, twirling for herself in the mirror. She wished, vainly, that Percy could see the dress and her in it before her wedding in a month but they didn't need any more bad luck.

"Well? How is it? Can I see it?" Piper really was excited, Annabeth thought as she stepped out for Piper to see, and the daughter of Aphrodite squealed.

"Ohmygod that dress is SO beautiful! And it fits you wonderfully…go on, twirl…I'm so happy that you're getting married!" Piper's excitement seemingly just left all at once and she sat down on a bench and Annabeth, concerned, sat down beside her.

"Beauty Queen, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me Beauty Queen," Piper snapped before continuing, "it's just that you and Percy got together at the same time as me and Jason, and here you are, planning out your wedding, and engaged for the last five months and, where are we? Jason's not going to commit soon and I just…we've been together since we were fifteen, and another couple, who's just as great together, even though we all have our ups and downs, is so far ahead. I just feel like we've lost our spark." She was crying by now, drained from being happy for a friend when she felt like she should have that too.

"Piper…it's not that you've lost your spark with Jason. If you think about it, all that dating with Jason was, for a while, Hera's illusion of you two. And then, on the Argo II, Percy and I really were dating, but you and Jason, you know, you loved each other, but you hadn't really discussed what exactly was happening with you two. You only really started to _date_ after the Giants' War, and then it was just a budding relationship. Everyone moves at their own pace. Jason may not be ready to propose to you, but that just means he's waiting so that it's perfect, like Percy did…it'll happen. You'll see." Annabeth took a breath before continuing.

"Your mother, Aphrodite? One time, she told me that she was going to make my love life very interesting, and I guess, now, she's realized she's had about all the fun she can have without breaking up 'Percabeth'. Aphrodite's given us a happy ending, and one day, she will give you yours too. You're _Piper McLean._ You charmspeaked Gaea into falling asleep! You saved the ship from Khione when Percy and I were in Tartarus. You charmspeaked _Hercules._ Everything will turn out right for you, you'll see."

"I know you're right," Piper eventually said, tears subsiding, "but it's just sometimes hard to believe." Aphrodite appeared in front of them, the irrational jealousy building in Annabeth's eyes, before speaking.

"Oh, Piper," she said, "it's all going to wrap up soon enough! I'm planning your life right now, but for now it's Annabeth's turn." She turned to Annabeth, who tried not to flinch away from the goddess of love and heartbreak and beauty.

"And Annabeth? Don't worry. I'll make sure Athena and Poseidon aren't too mad."

"Oh, gods. I- we- haven't really talked with my mother and Poseidon!"


	3. Percabeth Wedding!

**Disclaimer: I assure you that I don't own PJO. I just fantasize about Percabeth's marriage.**

**Please review my story and comment or PM me for things to make it better!**

The wedding had neared and, while jitters had come, they weren't too serious. I was dead set on marrying Annabeth tomorrow morning. We had, however, been fearing a visit from Athena and Poseidon.

The visit came the morning of the wedding- Percy and Annabeth still were looking at each other, it hadn't come time to prepare yet, Piper wasn't even over- but Poseidon and Athena meant business. Both stormed in at the same time and yelled at their respective children.

"Percy! _Why_ would you marry this daughter of _Athena?_ Marry Demeter's daughter, marry _mine, _but don't marry Annabeth Chase! I forbid you!"

"Annabeth, how _dare_ you marry Poseidon's spawn? He's nothing but trouble. He'll get you pregnant and leave you to the harpies. To marry him would be to betray me, your mother!"

"Dad," Percy said after a silent moment, looking at Annabeth, "you can't forbid me from anything. You didn't even talk to me until I was eleven and you needed me to clean up your mess. You can't tell me not to marry Annabeth and expect me to _actually_ not marry Annabeth for you."

"Yeah!" Athena said. "Don't tell him not to marry her!" then she realized what she said. "I mean, _do tell him not to marry her. Do it! Don't let it happen!"_

"_MOM!"_ Annabeth yelled. Her voice echoed, sending millions of tiny 'MOM's around the room. "I am going to marry Percy. We've been dating for eight years. He went to _Tartarus_ for me. I trust him." Her voice softened. "And you know what? You've told me I've betrayed you before, when you weren't in your right mind. I bet you're just a bit crazed right now and _that's_ where that's coming from."

Athena crossed her arms and went silent while Poseidon fumed quietly to himself. "Fine," Athena started to leave. "Marry the son of Poseidon. But I'm not going to say I didn't warn you when he breaks your fragile mortal heart."

"One of the things about a mortal heart, Mom, is that it's fragility makes it strong." Annabeth retorted wittily. "Now _I_ have to get ready for a wedding." She gave me a happy glance and my heart threatened to burst. "When I next see you, I'm going to be walking down the isle."

I smiled too, but now a few jitters were getting at me. What if the rings went missing. Or, instead of saying, Percy, Annabeth said Luke? Or somebody interrupted the wedding and we weren't able to go through with it?

But then I thought of Annabeth- her blond curls and determined gray eyes and California-tanned skin. She was going to marry me today, she'd chosen this. And I was going to make sure that happened.

Annabeth's POV:

Piper, Thalia, Rachel, Hazel, and Calypso joined me in getting ready for my wedding.

"Wow, Annabeth, you're actually marrying Kelp Head." Thalia said dryly. "Never thought he'd be tough enough to propose. But, all in all, congrats, I guess, for making it to twenty-six without dying." Of course, Thalia was still looking sixteen, and I looked ten whole years older than she did.

"And you're sixteen." Thalia shrugged.

"It's more like seventeen or eighteen really, the worry has done that." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Thalia ever _really really_ worried about him when Percy had gone missing or was worried about a marriage or a guy. Thalia had sworn them off when she refused to turn sixteen. "And I feel twenty-six in my mind, my body just doesn't age."

"Let's get your hair done!" Piper squealed, and for the next fifteen minutes Annabeth's hair was pulled, twisted, brushed, and styled into something Annabeth knew she could never have done herself, but she adamantly refused to wear makeup, even after Piper begged and whined at her to follow her advice.

"It's my day, not yours." Amusement bubbled up in her voice, but Piper didn't notice, distraught as she was with the fact that Annabeth was not going to wear makeup. "So, Piper…maybe you should get over it?"

After the seemingly endless horror of wedding prep, Annabeth was in her dress and veil and her bridesmaids at the altar and she was walking with her father down the aisle…towards Percy. As soon as she had walked into the procession his eyes had widened and the depth of love and joy inside made Annabeth's eyes burn with tears, but she couldn't let them fall. She passed Kymopoleia, Percy's half-sister? – Zeus, Hera, who seemed proud of herself for granting them a happy marriage. Yeah right.

Aphrodite was in the front, blowing her nose quietly, Ares had his arm around his godly girlfriend and was giving Percy the stink eye. Chiron stood behind Percy, giving Annabeth a kindly smile while she walked towards Percy.

"Gods and demigods, mortals…" Annabeth could almost feel her father frowning, "we gather here today to join Mister Percy Jackson and Miss Annabeth Chase in godly matrimony." The words Chiron said weren't the same that mortals were married from, but this was okay. Annabeth was a demigod and she was not getting married in some stuffy church, she was on the beach of Camp Half-Blood with the waves enchantingly crashing against the sand. She smiled up at Percy, eyes teary, trying not to cry.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, pledge to stay with Annabeth through peace and wartime, sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Percy smiled down at Annabeth. "I do."

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, pledge to stay with Perseus through peace and wartime, sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Annabeth's voice came through steady, but almost as soon as it was over, she knew she could not say another word.

Percy's stepsister Estelle was a flower girl, and Annabeth's stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew were the ringbearers- each one presented one of the two with a wedding ring. She and Percy slipped each ring onto the other's finger and turned to face the crowd. Aphrodite still silently sobbed into Ares's shoulder, who looked uncomfortable.

"I present to you Perseus and Annabeth Jackson!" Chiron said happily, Annabeth doubted he had been to many weddings of demigods.

The afterparty was a blur, she and Percy danced, making it one of the first dances Annabeth had attended since the horrible one at Westover Hall, but this one was pure enjoyment.

She remembered drinking champagne and showing people the rings on her finger and putting a bunch of cake onto Percy's face seconds and ducking half a second before cake passed right where her head had been, staining Reyna's dress. Reyna, who had come with nobody and was still unmarried.

She remembered Thalia, Piper, Calypso, Rachel, Hazel, _and _Reyna giving speeches. Thalia's about how she'd known Annabeth as a runaway who wasn't wanted and now as a woman who was wanted very much, Piper's about how when she first came to Camp Half-Blood Annabeth had been a stressed, distraught teenager afraid for her boyfriend's life.

Calypso talked about how when she first learned about Annabeth, she was jealous, because Percy loved her, but now Calypso had Leo and couldn't be happier Percy had chosen Annabeth.

Rachel said that for the start she too had loved Percy a little and tried to ignore Annabeth's cold shoulder towards her. She said that even if she had sworn off love, she wished she had once had the joy that the two of them were feeling right now.

Hazel said something Annabeth couldn't catch, and blushed and sat down.

Reyna's was the same at the beginning…she had tried to make a move on Percy but had gradually only had respect for the 'leader' of the Seven.

She remembered Grover, Jason, Frank, Tyson, and Leo getting up for speeches.

"I first met Annabeth as the satyr assigned to bring Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase to Camp Half-Blood. I remember a little girl crying to save a girl who would later be turned into a pine tree." He inclined his head toward Thalia. "I remember meeting Percy as his keeper, as well. I remember my quests with the two of them, how they bickered over every little thing, until, well, the bickering along the way turned into love. To Percy and Annabeth!"

As Jason, Frank, Tyson, and Leo spoke about Percy and Annabeth, she began to grow tired from champagne and the stress of being married. She nodded off against Percy, eventually waking as the party drew to a close.

Percy's POV:

Percy couldn't believe he'd just married Wise Girl. Annabeth. She was slumped against him now, snoring delicately as she slept through the speeches. Jason said something about intimidation from Percy and how they'd become friends, and how Annabeth hadn't trusted him at the start, angered that he was supposed to _replace_ her boyfriend. But they'd found each other again.

Tyson's was all about Percy and how much he loved Annabeth, and how much Tyson loved Annabeth and Percy too.

Leo talked about Annabeth and how he'd been so intimidated by her 'Where's Percy' thing when they first met. He said he was glad she'd found him and cracked some annoying jokes about the whole thing, like when Annabeth judo-flipped him.

Frank reminisced of how Percy had asked him if there was a girl named Annabeth at camp- that Percy had told him of what Annabeth did, how she kissed him when he did stupid things, how hers was the only name he remembered.

Through it all though, Annabeth slept on, oblivious to the cheers to her and Percy and apparently having a dreamless sleep- something every demigod wished for.

Percy was glad now, that everything had turned out, especially because in Tartarus, he'd seen Annabeth blind, been unable to touch her, and heard her cries as he faded from the Gorgon's Blood. He remembered his first impression of her an eleven/twelve-year-old girl with blond princess curls and gray eyes ruining a California Girl image. He remembered the misshapen thing he thought was a blue brick that Annabeth and Tyson baked him for his sixteenth birthday, and the kiss that had followed. Being dumped in the lake. Creating the bubble at the bottom, seeing Annabeth for the first time in months in New Rome. Being judo-flipped with Annabeth's knee on his chest as she made some angry sentence about never leaving her again. Waking up in the stables to Frank's look of horror. Going out with her in Rome and her leaving him to go with Rhea Silvia and Tiberinus. Falling down with her and Annabeth's lips pressed against his when she whispered, I love you and thought he couldn't hear her. Being revived by spicy, gasoline-tasting River of Fire water. Waking against her in Damasen's hut in Tartarus, pressing against the elevator Doors of Death, spilling into Pasiphaë's Labyrinth, all with Annabeth.

He really loved Wise Girl.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Honeymoons and Long Talks

**I'm so so sorry I know I haven't updated in about a week because I've been in an Honor Band and that took up so much writing time. But I'm done with that now, and I've posted some chapters to my story Mortal Friendships and I'm going to add to Heroes of Artemis so yeah.**

**Also, this chapter has a bit of a T rating for a few sexual implications, but nothing drastic.**

**Please review or PM with any comments or questions.**

Their honeymoon was in Venice to start with.

Apparently Hazel, Nico, and Frank had a bad experience while Percy and Annabeth were in freaking Tartarus, so Percy didn't really think that could compare. They were just supposed to stay away from some black house and all the animals if there were any left.

Being married to Annabeth was great. He couldn't believe there was no longer an Annabeth Chase in the world and in her place was a smart, beautiful, kind, scary woman named Annabeth Jackson who was also married to _him._ He was pretty darn lucky since that was the case.

Annabeth had planned the honeymoon- first going to Venice, Italy for about four days, and then Paris, France, for three, and then to Athens- Annabeth wanted to see the Parthenon and Percy intended to get her there this time, with no nosebleeds this time.

The first night, they went on a romantic gondola ride with candles and a picnic Percy had picked up from the hotel place. Annabeth was loving Venice, and she smiled at him in the candlelight of the gondola, her long blond hair golden in the light and her gray eyes dancing.

"I love you," she said softly. The man rowing the gondola did not react, trying to give the two newlyweds some privacy, but what they said next piqued his curiosity and he listened in, confused at the things they were saying.

"Do you remember the night we fell asleep in the stables on the Argo II? And Frank found us and Hazel kept fanning her face and Coach Hedge _grounded_ us? We were flying in a ship and he _grounded_ us!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. But yeah, I do remember. I miss the Argo II. I miss camping out in the zoo truck going to find Zeus's Master Bolt. I miss everything about Camp. I miss being a senior counselor of the Athena cabin. I miss Thalia and seeing her and the Hunters of Artemis. I miss redesigning Olympus, but now that I'm done with it all I can move on to other things." There was a smile on Annabeth's face that made Percy's heart skip beats.

And to think they were only twenty-six, only married for thirteen hours, and they'd have the rest of their demigod lives to spend together, the life they'd dreamed of on that night in the stables when Percy first told Annabeth about New Rome University. About the place they could grow up with children. He remembered when he'd thought about children in Tartarus with Annabeth, when the possibility of dying more than outweighed the possibility of even being able to try for a child. They hadn't really talked about children yet for they'd always put it off considering both had had such miserable childhoods they weren't sure about bringing a little kid into the world yet. He knew Annabeth was the one who would be sacrificing the most for that dream.

"Annabeth…" he began hesitantly. "Do you remember in New Rome, when we went to New Rome University, little Julia? The kid who assisted Terminus?" Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, and Percy tried to stay composed. This conversation was going to be a hard one if they didn't want the same thing, and though the prospect of becoming a father was terrifying to Percy, it was also an intriguing and compelling one- a little Annabeth Jr., a girl, running around a nice house in the suburbs calling 'Daddy! Daddy! Come see what I can do!' was an idea that he wanted to become a reality, but if Annabeth wasn't on the same page, their marriage, and/or happiness and friendship, may not last as long as he wanted it to.

"Julia was cute…I always thought if we lived in New Rome after we got married, if we had children, I'd want them to be like Julia- cute and helpful and smart and mischievous. Why?" so Annabeth had thought about kids.

"I was wondering where you were on having children one day," Percy said hesitantly. Annabeth looked surprised and amused.

"Percy Jackson, we got married thirteen hours ago and you're asking me this already? But I won't pretend I haven't thought about how we've put it off." She paused and took a breath nervously. "I think I want to have kids. I want a little girl running around our house trying to do a cartwheel and failing, I want to have someone besides you to come home to. But I'm not ready yet, and I'm so scared." That wasn't a no. "What if the gods come with another big quest and they ruin our lives again? What if Hera takes you away from me again?" Percy held her shuddering body, trying not to give off his own fears. "I think you would be a great father and you had such a caring mother in Sally. But myself…I ran away from a sucky relationship with my father that I never really repaired. I don't want to create the resentment my father and I created between ourselves and I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I'm not ready, we just got married a half day ago, but one day, I want to have a little kid." Annabeth smiled up at him- he was just a few inches taller than she was but she could still kick his butt in a fight. "And you, my Seaweed Brain?"

"I want kids, too. And I have the same fears. I'd definitely be ready to start at least trying one day in the future, but first we need to find a house to live in if we want a kid." He smiled back at Annabeth. Gods, she really was so pretty. Where had she gotten it from? He supposed, if she wanted to, Athena could be beautiful, but she was a virgin goddess and had forsaken men in that way, choosing to have children with her mind instead. And so, Athena didn't really do beautiful goddess looks like Aphrodite did. Perhaps she had the beauty and love goddess's blessing. That would make sense, but after everything Aphrodite had put the two of them through, it would've been the least she could've done.

"Where are we going to live?" Annabeth realized suddenly. "We can't stay in our little apartment forever, we've had it ever since we both got out of college _years_ ago, and New Rome is definitely an option with its Roman protection. But I need to stay connected to Camp Half-Blood. I grew up there, I can't just leave it behind because I got married without a second thought for them." Percy chuckled and tangled his fingers in her blond hair, enjoying the gondola floating down the Venice docks.

"Wise Girl, we got married at Camp Half-Blood's beach. We're never going to lose the connection to them, it's your home, my second home. We've done so much there, we're never going to be able to fully leave it. But seriously, which is better? The crowded New York City, with Camp Half-Blood close, or New Rome's protection for us and our child?" Annabeth was silent, biting her lip, pondering.

"Reyna is gone from New Rome, but Hazel and Frank are still there. Leo and Calypso stayed in Indianapolis. Jason and Piper still live in New York, but I hear Jason's almost ready to pop the question…" Annabeth thought out loud, "and that's all of the seven. Nico and Will are still at Camp Half-Blood." Just then, though, an Iris Message shimmered into view with Piper's and Jason's faces in the misty image.

"Annabeth! How's it feeling to be a Jackson instead of a Chase?" Piper sang, unbelievably cheery today. "Guess what?"

"What?" amusement was bubbling up in Annabeth's voice and Percy wondered why Jason looked so unbelievably sheepish at the moment.

"Well…" Piper held her ring finger up to the screen of the message, showing the ring Jason had picked out last month with Percy- the two beautiful diamonds next to each other on the platinum band sparkling in the rainbow's light. "Jason and I are _finally_ engaged!"

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth recalled the talk she'd had with Piper when she'd gone wedding dress shopping and looked at the diamonds on Piper's new engagement ring. "That's great!" Percy offered his congratulations and Jason just looked miffed.

"_Finally?"___he asked. "What am I, your servant who you ordered to propose?" Piper stopped and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, I just thought I'd never get married and Annabeth and Percy got married yesterday. Annabeth, you are going to be my maid of honor. Or is it matron? I don't know." Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't have kids yet," she joked. Piper's eyes sparkled mischievously. "So you and Percy haven't been taking advantage of your honeymoon yet?" she waggled her eyebrows and Annabeth blushed.

"No, Beauty Queen! Mind out of the gutter, jeez!" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"But that's what honeymoons are for!" she whined. "But, in all serious, congrats on your wedding, it was so beautiful my mother sobbed for hours later, good for us being engaged, the wedding's in six months because I can't wait for Jason to say 'Honey, I'm home!' when he walks in the door of our home, and we've got to go because I have to call Hazel and Frank, and Leo and Calypso, and I'm expecting a visit from my darling mother any minute now." Piper disconnected the message and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Aphrodite's having a field day." He drawled. "Everybody's getting married and engaged." Annabeth nodded, sleepy from their talk and the lateness of Venice getting to her.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. Maybe if Piper and Jason figure out where they want to live, we'll stay with them. But for now, let's go back to the hotel. Maybe we _should_ take advantage of this honeymoon all to ourselves." She gave him a wicked smile and enjoyed his wide eyes.

**Sorry again for not updating, and please review or PM with comments!**


	5. A Piper Moment, cause Why Not

**Here's the next chapter, and thanks to the8horcrux for being a Harry Potter fan and also for supporting this story, I'm glad you liked that phrase!**

**Please review or PM me with ideas on where the story should continue to grow. Also, Wednesdays are probably the day I will update this story, it might be a few days early or late, if its early you might not get another chapter on Wednesday.**

**If I owned PJO I would not have to write fanfiction, I could write books…actually, scratch that. I'm only devoted to each story for so long. But this will keep going until it says complete in the summary section.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Coming back from Athens sucked. It was worse than leaving New York City to attend New Rome University with Percy years ago, it was almost worse than going back to work the following day. She was still in Athenian time, dammit. Her firm was great, but she'd just gotten married and wanted time to enjoy her new marital status. Now when her assistant talked to her, she wasn't Annabeth and/or Miss Chase, she was Annabeth and/or Mrs. Jackson. Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. She liked the sound. And maybe one day, there would be a Zoe Jackson running around a house. Maybe not Zoe. She didn't know whether she wanted a Zoe, she'd been so horrible to Thalia once.

Piper was still ecstatic about her new engagement, but that had been a week and a half ago. Annabeth wanted to tell her to slow down. She'd just gotten married herself and she was in no rush to get herself pregnant to have a kid, but Piper, twenty-five and bubbly enthusiastic, was in her 'planning mode', the mode where she planned everything she could in her life for the next five years, and Jason had spent many a night on their apartment's couch while they were away to get away from the planning.

"That's the monster you want to marry, Jason," Annabeth had remarked dryly. "The horror of Piper McLean, soon to be Grace." Jason had stared at her in mock-horror, but said that he would have to manage the horror of 'Piper Grace', but he'd just as quickly strode off in wide-eyed shock as it sank in that someday soon, he would sign a document binding himself and Piper 'until death do you part', and with demigods, that day was an always changing unpredicatability.

Piper, on the other hand, had apparently never been surer of anything in her entire life- including stealing cars (charmspeaking, she claimed), choosing her friends over her father and then going back for said father, cutting a rope into a vent that would seal hers and Annabeth's fates.

Piper was just talking about this to Annabeth as Annabeth tried to zone it out on the way to the firm, for her first day there as Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. This had been a big step and Piper felt the same about her big day, coming up soon. "Annabeth, we never threw you a bachelorette party!" the thought passed over Annabeth's mind without much complaint, she'd only had two loves, Luke Castellan as a crush, Percy as the real thing. Why did she need a bachelorette party when there was really nothing to celebrate passing- all the old boyfriends most girls had, she had one who had seen her as a little sister until the end when he changed his mind. There wasn't anything. When Annabeth protested over her need for a bachelorette party, Piper protested against her protest.

"When I have my bachelorette party, it'll be yours too." She said firmly, and Annabeth's mouth twitched.

"Jason is your first and only love." Piper frowned at her.

"You are not making this easy. So Jason was my boyfriend when I was sixteen and in love with the Mist's Jason. So we've gone steady like you and Percy and he's the only guy I've really ever had a crush on. I need to celebrate my last days as a free girl able to do whatever she wants until I don't have any of those days left." Annabeth turned her head toward Piper in the passenger seat. "Don't get me wrong, I really need to marry Jason, he's my one and only, literally. But there's something freeing about knowing you aren't tied to anyone, and with a fractured dad in Oklahoma and a mother who only talks to me to fantasize about the romantic life ahead of me, there's really nothing tying me down, and I like that feeling. Knowing that's going to be gone once I sign all the papers in my name, well, it's kind of sad. You aren't like me in that way, Annabeth, your parents accepted it, you had Chiron from camp." There was a little mistiness in her eyes now. "And it's good for you."

"Piper, are you having second thoughts?" the shock in Annabeth's voice couldn't be concealed, and she didn't try, but Piper's head shake was decisive.

"No. I just know that I want to be Piper McLean for as long as I can and to soak up every last moment. I haven't even told my dad yet, and Jason couldn't get his blessing because, well, he's in Oklahoma, and this is not Oklahoma." Tristan McLean. A once-famous movie star with a blown-up and shattered career. Piper's father, who'd been out of the picture ever since Piper moved back to Cali, to San Francisco, to go to New Rome University with the paid scholarship as a savior of Olympus.

"Piper, can I ask you a question?" Annabeth said after silence built and her apprehension at the subject rose in turn.

"Of course." Piper sounded surprised that Annabeth had to ask, but there was a bit of worry as she wondered what Annabeth could have to ask to ask about. "What is it?"

"Percy and I were, well, thinking about kids recently. When do you think we should try?" there was a heartbeat of stunned silence on Piper's end and only the light sound of Annabeth's breathing as she waited for Piper to come back to Earth, and Annabeth herself.

"Really?" Piper exploded in shock and surprise, and partial happiness- "that's so great for you guys! Moving so fast, aren't you? But, in all seriousness, there's never really a right time to have kids, is there? But you're twenty-six, you have ten years before the fertility rate will decline, and if you wait until after Jason and I get married, we can be new mothers together!"

"So you two have talked?" Annabeth concealed her own surprise with the ease of an actress who knew the part by heart- reading people, and herself, was something she prided herself on.

"Oh, of course. It was a big thing when we decided to move in together, a 'where is this going, is it going to last' sort of thing. And we both want to have kids, it's just a matter of when, honestly. But I'm sure it'll be one day after we get married." Annabeth had to hide her own jealousy- Piper, being the love goddess's favorite daughter, was so sure of herself and where her relationship was going. She had easily answered Annabeth's question about kids without so much as a second thought, while Annabeth's own mind, born straight from the wisdom goddess, was a terrified whirl of fear and tension at the subject, however, Annabeth said nothing else.

"Are you guys going to move out of your apartment?" Piper stilled beside her, and Annabeth knew that apartment held a lot of good memories for the brunette. She and Annabeth had been roommates for a while, until Annabeth moved in with Percy a year later, and Piper had gotten her boyfriend as a roommate after trying to room with someone she didn't already know.

"I don't know. Probably. Soon. You?" Piper's voice sounded strange, but Annabeth tried to dismiss it as the way it came across to her ears.

"Yeah. I, Percy and I might move to New Rome for the added protection, and Frank and Hazel live there as retired praetors, and you know, my dad's side of the family lives there. But we're also thinking about staying in Manhattan, with the gods, and Camp Half-Blood…it's practically my home." Piper nodded her voice still strange.

"Jason and I are leaving," she blurted after a moment. Annabeth turned to stare at her.

Piper's POV:

Annabeth twisted to stare at Piper in her seat, gray eyes wide. Piper felt a twinge. This was going to be hard.

"Leaving where?" her voice was calm and the eyes betrayed her. Why was it so hard to leave?

"We're thinking of going to the Midwest. Leo and Calypso run the, um, Waystation down there, and Leo's Jason's best friend. My father's in Oklahoma, and I want him to be a part of my child's life, Annabeth…" Piper started to cry, and Annabeth pulled over at the firm, starting to open the door but giving Piper a hug.

"Come on. Get out of the car."

Annabeth's POV:

Piper's leaving. Annabeth guessed it was inevitable. Hazel and Frank remained in their home, Leo and Calypso in theirs since the whole Apollo thing. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had joined the Hunters with Thalia, and Piper and Jason were going. Nico and Will Solace were in Italy now. There wasn't going to be anybody in New York anymore. The Seven, and the few that had been pulled into their knot of friendship, were all drifting apart. Percy and Annabeth might be the sole New Yorkers from one of the few great prophecies.

"So…California, the Midwest? When?" Piper was a mess of red eyes and a running nose, but no one in New York really cared about that sort of thing when it was just morning commute. They sat down on a stone bench outside the large building and Piper's face went into Annabeth's shoulder.

"Once we get married, we won't come back to New York for the honeymoon," Piper's voice was muffled and Annabeth could feel her heart sinking; "but it's probably going to be Camp Jupiter." Like that, Annabeth realized what it was she'd have to do- besides Thalia, who only popped around once every few months, and Percy, who she'd married, Piper was her best friend. Jason was one of Percy's bros, she guessed. They weren't brothers like Leo and Jason, or Tyson and Percy, but they were close in a friendly way.

"Maybe you don't have to leave us," Annabeth ventured. Piper stared up at her, Annabeth just a little taller than the brunette. Her chin was quivering.

"What do you mean?"

I'm sacrificing my father figure, Percy's mother, our godly parents, Camp, the place I dreamed a child with the surname Jackson could go to, for Piper and Jason's close friendship with us. Is it all worth it in the end, Annabeth Jackson?

"You don't have to leave us," Annabeth repeated determinedly, "because if you move to Camp Jupiter, Percy and I are going to go with you."

**I know that it's kind of weird, and sort of stupid, but I was sort of at a writer's block because I don't want to go straight to the Jiper wedding or put in a pregnancy, it would be moving too fast. I'm adding a Jiper romance to it because why shouldn't I, everything's more fun with friends.**

**Also, during my spring break be prepared for a chapter burst, and also on Friday I might add some because I have nothing to do but sit at home!**

**If there's anything you think should happen to Percabeth and/or Jiper, review the story of PM my fanfiction account.**


	6. Go to Tartarus, In a Dream

**Here's Wednesday. Wednesdays are nice, it means you're now getting to the end of the school week and soon it'll be the weekend! And after this weekend Spring Break is coming and I'm excited to stay out of school for eleven days.**

**If I owned PJO, my name would be Rick Riordan and I wouldn't write fanfiction.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy! Don't let go!" _What's going on?_ Percy hung over the pit leading to Tartarus, his grip on her fingers weakening as she tightened hers. _I'm the one who's supposed to fall…Percy's not supposed to die, I am._ For all she tried, her own grab on his hand started to slip. "Percy!" she knew what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to give in, to tell Nico above her to meet them at the Doors of Death and to plunge heroically down with Percy into the darkness of Tartarus, but she couldn't. She couldn't make herself fall down there with Percy, with the love of her life, even in a dream.

"Annabeth! Don't let me go!" Percy's shout was desperate as he scrabbled for a hold, and Annabeth couldn't make herself tighten her grip on his fingers, which were slipping from his hand. "Annabeth- please!" he called up to her. Nico was watching her silently, but it wasn't really Nico, just like it wasn't supposed to be Percy dangling from the edge. "Don't let go of me…" Annabeth screamed as her hand loosened on its own and Percy fell into the darkness, unable to dive after him like she wanted. _Foolish mind, please, let me go!_ Nico was unmoving. Percy's scream echoed as Annabeth collapsed, sobbing and yet strangely happy. She was free…

"Really, daughter of Athena? Your own mind betrays you…it wants to be free of Percy Jackson, it wanted to let him go and die. Your lover falls into Tartarus where he will die from the same empousa you protected him from once." Nico's eyes were swirling voids of cold. "I should've expected it from a disloyal god child like you. You can't make yourself be loyal to your own _husband." _ Eyes mocking, Nico pushed Annabeth into Tartarus, where she screamed and cried, falling to Percy's level.

"Percy!" she screamed, reaching out. But Percy merely stared at her, eyes cold.

"Annabeth. You let me go…you don't deserve me anymore." He turned away from her, and when they hit the water, Annabeth's body was squashed like a pancake against the river. She felt her spirit be taken by the River Cocytus as Annabeth Chase became just another one of the damned souls crying out for help, and she felt guilt and anger at Percy take her away. She urged him to give up until he, too, joined her, not happy with her, just there.

And then Annabeth woke up, gasping for air, ramrod straight, shame taking her.

_How can I be such a terrible person? I let go of Percy, my soulmate, and let him fall into Tartarus alone. I don't deserve him. I killed him and put him in the Cocytus. _Percy wasn't in the bed with her, and her mind automatically feared the worst. _Did he actually die because of what I did in my dream? How could I, knowing what was down in Tartarus, be heartless enough to let go? I'm a monster._

Percy walked in and Annabeth shivered, trying to disguise the shock of her nightmare self's actions. _If that happened in real life, if you were an inch from Tartarus once again, would I have the courage to take the fall with you again?_

_Would I just let you go?_ Percy gave her a worried glance. "You okay, Wise Girl? You're really quiet." His wedding band on his left ring finger glittered and the guilt came over her again.

"I don't deserve you." She said softly, hating the way Percy's eyes widened and rounded in confusion and stared at her like she'd broken his whole world and handed him the pieces.

"Why would you say that, Annabeth? If anything I don't deserve you. You're so smart, and beautiful, and kind, and I just kind of stumbled into your life and killed some monsters. I'm the one that rose Gaea. I'm the one that doesn't deserve the other." Annabeth just shook her head, the tears clogging her throat, nose and mouth, misting her eyes.

"No. I helped Gaea come awake…and you did it all. My dream showed that." She could see the words going into Percy's seaweed brain and helping him to understand, and the look he gave her, so confused and baby-seal-cute, broke her.

"You're basing this self-doubt off a terrible demigod dream?" his voice was incredulous. "Annabeth, you know you're worth more than that." She looked down, unable to meet Percy's eyes, sea-green and staring at her like she was a goddess. Only half. Not enough to be perfect like deities and not enough to be selfless. Not enough to fall down with him in a _dream._ "Annabeth, what was it?"

She bursts into tears. Honest-to-god tears, and she feels silly but knows she needs to cry as much as she needs to breathe right now, needs to have some humanity left in her and that includes sorrow. Percy sits down, leaving the coffee on the nightstand and giving her a gentle kiss and a hug, but she can't bring herself to tell him that when she had his choice, she didn't take it. "Annabeth, talk to me." Percy breathes out gently, a sigh whether he means it to be or not and it breaks her will to remain silent and not hurt him more than he, as a demigod, the gods' pawn, has already been hurt by prophecies and betrayal and she knows she can't hurt him even more.

"We were in Rome…and you- you were the one falling." Annabeth felt Percy's chin nod into her head slightly, tried not to gasp in hiccupping sobs. "Not me. I was hanging onto your hand, and I couldn't pull us up, and I…" she can feel Percy's mouth open and cuts him off before he tries to say, _'we fell'_ because they did fall but it was in shifts, she left him to fall first before killing him in the Cocytus. "I let go of your hand and you fell…" Percy's jaw pressed down into her head once more. "because I let you go, a- and then I fell too and I became a soul in the Cocytus and _I killed you."_ And then she did burst into tears because how can you not when you're confessing to your husband that in a very real dream you killed him? She expects Percy to get up and walk away, but when his arms are around her Annabeth tenses and stiffens, not daring to relax because if she does, she'll be let down. "Percy?" her whisper is so impossibly soft it scratches up her vocal cords and only lets her cry, which is fine for now. He doesn't let go, doesn't hear her silent question but he speaks.

"Annabeth, you'd never do that in real life." He's so firm and decisive, as if Percy is the one who is controlling Annabeth's life and knows that if it ever happened, he'd make sure she went down with him or pulled them both back up and Annabeth almost smiles into his arm but refrains.

You never know how much they might hurt you later. That's one thing that's affected Annabeth ever since Luke- that she can't trust anybody forever anymore, Percy, Thalia and Grover are the only ones that she can really trust and even then, there are the dreams of a Percy with dark eyes that lunges for her with the bronze knife that killed Luke and slits her throat with one firm strike-

But if she thinks about that she'll never be free.

But sometimes when it's especially dark, Thalia comes out of the shadows and she's killing that Ophiotaurus creature and she kisses Luke and Annabeth's heart is dying when he kisses back and the two of them topple Olympus with two words and she's fighting him but the bronze knife fails her just like he did and he sends her tumbling to the floor and Thalia looses an arrow from a silver hunting bow into her stomach laced with poison, and Annabeth's body joins the thousands already on the ground.

There are the dreams where Grover sets fire to Camp Half-Blood and watches as Juniper crumbles to ash and Annabeth screams as the heat of fire burns her defenseless body and she goes limp but her cry continues. And when Annabeth wakes up from these dreams, she can't trust anybody anymore, not until the sun is shining brightly and she's warm from Percy's arms that she feels her faith in people finally come back. Because maybe the dreams are a little real, maybe they come from the dark part of her mind that was ruined by Luke, but Percy's warm skin against her body is definitely truth, flesh and blood.

"How do you know?" her body betrays her mind and she's still shaking a little with cries, but Percy's arms tighten around her all the same.

"Because you're _Annabeth."_ His voice is soft and sweet and sad and makes Annabeth feel warm and happy, "and you'd never do something like that."

"Easy for you to say. You're _fatal flaw_ is personal loyalty. If I was hanging over the gap, you'd fall for me but I couldn't make my body move."

"It was a dream. You know there are those evil dream spirits and things that just make us have bad dreams and that just happens." Percy's lips brush her neck, and Annabeth shivers. "You don't have to worry. I'm never going to leave you, I promise." Annabeth's mouth moves against her will and smiles into Percy's arm.

"I know."

**This was sort of a filler chapter because I didn't want time to pass too fast in the story, so Jiper is still only engaged and Percy and Annabeth are still just married for now…**

**If you have any suggestions for what should happen next in the story please PM me, or put it in a review.**

**Percabeth Forever!**


	7. Annabeth, I Forgot My Veil!

**Hello hello.**

**I'm actually sort of bummed now, all school in Oregon has been cancelled until April 28! That's two whole months and it sort of sucks. But now all I have to do every day is write this, which is fun, hang out with my cousin, which is fun, and try not to get coronavirus and die. Not fun.**

**I definitely don't own Percy Jackson. **

**Here's chapter 7, which, by the way, has some discreet mentions of sexual activity.**

**Texting:**

Piper McLean: guess what it's time for wedding shopping

Piper McLean: Aaaannnniiiieeeeeee

Piper McLean: Wake up

Piper McLean: You're my matron of honor you HAVE to go with me to shop for my dress and all that other stuff I need to do this week. Remember, since you have such a coordinated mind you became my wedding planner Annabeth get up and come over here

Annabeth Chase: Piper please. It's seven o'clock, that's barbaric, the appointment at the florist doesn't start until nine thirty

Piper McLean: but I need to figure out what to wear! And Jason's already gone out with Leo to go find a tux that wasn't rented, that's what he did for your wedding

Annabeth Chase: fine I'll come over there but you better not freak out or anything or I'll walk away

Piper McLean: hahahahaha I got you Annie

Annabeth Chase: don't call me Annie or I'll call you Beauty Queen

Piper McLean: hey that's not fair. But fine

**Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth sat up, groaning a little, fighting Percy's arm hugging her waist. Piper had clogged her phone (Leo had designed one with Celestial Bronze mechanics that worked pretty well, it just got distributed to demigods and you couldn't text anyone with a normal phone, but you weren't going to be at monster risk if used) for the past fifteen minutes with her cheerful _I'm getting married_ flair and Annabeth couldn't sleep with it. She was still getting used to texting and what she could do with the phone, Leo had never had a hold of a mortal phone and so his was a very different version from what Annabeth used to have in her camp trunk, secret.

She tried to move out of the way without disturbing Percy, but his arm just tightened around her waist, and she smiled a little. _Does someone not want me to leave him alone in the bed? I should at least leave a not for Percy just in case he wakes up and is worried._ Percy's eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth. Where you goin'." He murmured sleepily. "Stay in bed…soft. Warm." Sea green eyes met hers, clouded with sleep. "Come on." She laughed, now that he was awake, unknotting her limbs from his as he stirred in confusion and tried to get her back into their bed in the still apartment as she resisted him.

"Today I have to go out shopping with Piper, Percy. For wedding dresses and veils and things like that. Remember when Piper went out with me for the same thing?" Percy nodded reluctantly as she moved out of the bed and grabbed the still-beeping phone.

"I guess. Be back soon?" Annabeth smiled.

"Always."

As Piper had said, Jason had already left the apartment by the time Annabeth arrived, and Piper was bouncing around in a tank-top and shorts in the back of her small closet. "Annabeth! You _have_ to help me look good for the wedding dress and florist appointments!"

"Slow down," Annabeth laughed as she saw the clothes strewn around the floor and on the bed, Piper's pleading kaleidoscopic eyes meeting her own. "I'm sure you'll look good in anything you wear and you always do." Piper started waving her arms and talking a mile a minute hysterically, probably her daughter of Aphrodite part kicking in.

"But this is so much more important I want to look cute and put together for the appointments so they don't see me as- as a gold digger or as a person who doesn't care about her wedding Annabeth I need to look really good for the florist and the lady who owns the wedding dress place we booked." Annabeth guided Piper's hands to a flowy white blouse, dark dressy jeans and black flats. "You know, for one of those wise people you know about fashion." Annabeth laughed again.

"That I do, Piper." They headed out of the apartment at nine o'clock to the florist a few minutes away, but Piper wanted to make a good impression. Annabeth's nose immediately started to run as they walked inside and the bright calla lilies and delphinium/lupine bouquets made her close her eyes against it all.

"I'm guessing you are Piper and Annabeth?" the florist said, turning towards them. "Your appointment is at nine thirty but we can start early if you'd like, I have no other customers at the moment." Piper nodded slightly.

"Thanks, miss?"

"Giannopoulos."

"Thanks, Miss Giannopoulos." Annabeth said for her. "I'm Annabeth, this is Piper, the bride-to-be." Piper smiled hesitantly with her eyes drawn to the flowers.

"So, what theme are you going with for your wedding, Piper?" Miss Giannopoulos was friendly but not creepy, and Annabeth could see Piper warming to her. "Rustic? Elegant? Classic chic?" Piper looked at Annabeth, there had never really been a specific theme to Jason's and Piper's wedding.

"We're going for an always-changing sort of theme." Annabeth jumped in for her. She looked at Piper. _Like our lives, a demigod's life is always changing. _"Always changing but still the same." Miss Giannopoulos nodded.

"For that, I would recommend flowers such as hydrangeas, which, depending on the acidity of the soil and water, could change throughout your wedding if they were centerpieces, and also…" Annabeth stopped paying attention, perhaps Miss Giannopoulos was Demeter's daughter but Annabeth was not and couldn't keep listening to the mentions of different plants and herbs and wildflowers.

Eventually, Piper settled on a bouquet of different colored irises (the flower, not the eye), hydrangeas, delphinium and African lilies for the centerpieces, her own bouquet of roses, lilies and lupines, adding blues (the lupines), pinks (the roses) and whites (the lilies).

"So when's the day I should deliver the flowers and centerpieces?" Miss Giannopoulos inquired, watching Piper closely.

"December 16th." Piper smiled fondly. Annabeth remembered it- the night before when she got the vision about Percy, the jump off the chariot towards three demigods- Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean. Jason's lost memories, the fall into the lake. Leo's hammer sign above his head and trying to swat it away, Jason's coin turning into a sword and again into a spear. Piper, glowing red, in a white V-neck dress with gold bands circling her arms, her hair a perfect mask of what she was. The day Jason and Piper truly met. "In about two weeks." The florist nodded and thanked them, giving Piper the bill- their wedding was pretty expensive so far, and Tristan McLean had been ruined for years, but Piper had saved excessively for years. They'd be fine.

"The dress shop is the same one that you booked for me," Annabeth said, "when I was having my wedding with Percy." Piper smiled at her.

"And where I had a breakdown because I thought I'd never get married." She reminded her teasingly. "I guess I was wrong. And I couldn't be happier."

"I guess _I_ was right. And I couldn't be happier too." Piper crushed her in a hug but Annabeth didn't really care, this was Piper, one of her best friends. Thalia was the second, but Piper was the one who was able to see her almost all the time and hadn't joined a group of eternal maidens for eternity. Thalia would be hunting monsters while Annabeth's bones turned into dust.

"I guess I should have listened to the Athena child."

Piper was in heaven. All children of Aphrodite couldn't help but be interested in clothing and makeup and while Piper often fought these tendencies, she could never get rid of them completely, and going wedding-dress shopping was no exception to this.

"Annabeth! What do you think? This is the one!" Piper twirled in a dress that was lacy and not full like a gown, instead more Ancient-Greek-style and parting in the side, her hair, which she'd grown out, long and making her look like a nymph with her sparkling kaleidoscope eyes.

"You look perfect." And she did. Piper was going to have a lovely wedding and- oh no not again.

Aphrodite shimmered into existence with a gleeful look on her face. "Piper, Annabeth…my favorite stories- I mean girls."

"What is it with you and this wedding shop?" Annabeth groaned. "I'm never coming back here after Piper's appointment is over."

"I just needed to tell you that big things are on the horizon for you both!" Aphrodite beamed. "I've just finished helping the Fates with the next chapter of your love stories…both of you. Annabeth, I'll see you at the wedding in two weeks…have fun tonight, Annabeth. You too, Piper." She winked. Mystified, Annabeth stared after her, but Piper blushed scarlet.

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Annabeth asked her. Piper moved into the dressing room quickly, taking time to think about the answer to Annabeth's question. "Piper?"

"I do, but it's personal." Piper avoided Annabeth's gaze, still flushed. "Sounds like you and Percy will be having some fun tonight too." She looked up and Annabeth caught the teasing in her eyes but still blushed.

"Piper!" her face turned innocent like a little kitten's who has batted the yarn ball one more time.

"That's what my mom said." Her smile was wicked and she looked a little like Eris, still wearing her nymph-like wedding dress. "Right now, I need to change before you tear my dress."

Annabeth thought about what Piper had said and what Aphrodite had told them while Piper paid for her beautiful wedding dress. _Big changes? Why would there be big changes in my life? I guess because Piper and Jason are getting married that's a change for us and for them. Or maybe since we're probably going to be moving soon._

Annabeth followed Piper out the door and made a silent vow to never walk into the bridal store ever again.

"Oh! Wait! Annabeth, I forgot to get a veil!" Piper grabbed her hand and dragged her right back into the shop, and mentally, Annabeth groaned, stumbling as Piper pulled her in a 180 right back inside.

Thankfully Piper's veil selection was shorter, she chose as flowy, long but not too long and sparkly veil that complemented her eyes.

"This is the best day of my life! Until the wedding, of course. Annabeth, I'm so glad we're doing the bachelorette party next week! Celebrating my last days of being a single woman!" _Oh shoot._ "And I did mean it about what I said. I want you to have a bachelorette party too because I never threw you one!" _Fudge._

_I forgot to plan Piper a bachelorette party, oh, gods I'm the worst Matron of Honor she could have. She's wanted a bachelorette party since day one and I forgot about doing it for her._

"So, what day are we doing the bachelorette party, Annabeth?"

"Oh!" _I'm screwed. It's Saturday, Piper's getting married in two weeks on Saturday the sixteenth. _"Didn't we say it was next Sunday night?" Piper frowned a little.

"On Sunday, I have a family thing, Jason's meeting Dad to get his blessing and stuff. Can we move it to Friday night?"

Annabeth hoped she was disguising the fact that she had absolutely _nothing_ planned for the joint bachelorette party and hoped her voice didn't shake.

"_Of course_ we can move it to Friday night." She tried for a smile. "You are the bride to be, after all, it's your party, you should be able to have it on a day that you are actually _able_ to go. I'll give you the details later, okay?"

_I'm sorry, Piper, but I can't make it on Friday night, unless it's really early and ends early, or starts after eleven. On Friday night the firm's having a big party, and as one of their better people I need to be there. And it's from seven to ten._

**So there's the next chapter, sorry that it's a little late I misjudged the amount of time I would have because now I have a lovely cousin over at my house a lot of the time.**

**Can anyone guess at the 'big changes' coming for Annabeth and Piper? And do you think Annabeth can pull off planning Piper's bachelorette party in less than a week and managing to come?**


	8. The Bachelor(ette) Parties

**Hello again…chapter 8. I am trying to post a chapter on the weekend too but this may not always happen, thanks for the support from Potatoqueensnow and her guess on what Aphrodite was hinting at…which will be revealed in Chapter 9! Sorry it's a little late.**

**It's been a week, Piper, Annabeth, and a bunch of other HoO/PJO characters are coming out for Piper's/Annabeth's bachelorette party! But has Annabeth fully planned it all?**

**I swear on the River Styx, I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth hunched over her desk, coordinating. In a few hours, she had to get to her architecture party, change into something different and get down to the nightclub where Piper was going to be celebrating her bachelorette party. At the same time, Percy rummaged in the closet where he was looking for something suitable for Jason's bachelor party which Leo had coordinated and invited him to. "Annabeth, what should I wear to a bachelor party?

"I'm not a bachelor." She replied dryly, standing up and moving to the closet where Percy turned around. She stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go to the firm's party tonight. And then I have to rush to the bathroom, throw on a cute party dress and three inch heels, and drive down to the nightclub I booked for Piper's party. So you don't have to worry about anything but what you're wearing, I did all of this and I need to follow through." Percy gave her a pitying look but didn't say anything, his face seemed to say, _'Annabeth you made your bed when you accepted and didn't plan and now you have to lie in it'._

"Okay. Just, don't get to crazy at the club," Percy said. "It's too early in our marriage to break up because you got drunk and cheated on me." There's a lighthearted worry in his eyes that lets her know he's joking, but there's still concern all the same, and it hurts Annabeth just a little even if she knows she has no right to be that way because she used to be the same, whenever Rachel came up in a conversation. But it still hurts her that Percy can't trust her enough to let her go out for the celebration of Piper's freedom and know that she is his forever, that's what the wedding band is supposed to symbolize. But Annabeth smiles all the same, because that was a joke, definitely, and she's not going to let Percy's jokes get to her when she's drinking at a nightclub.

"I'm not a lightweight, Percy. I'll be just fine. The real question is, when I come home tonight, will _you _be alone?" she lets him know she's also joking, but the air is definitely tense. Too tense, they've only been married and not in honeymoon for a month, but Annabeth knows they can laugh it off. They fell into Tartarus together. She kissed him before he blew up Mount. St. Helens in their Labyrinth quest. Their spilled blood raised Gaea, and it was her anchoring him to the mortal world in the River Styx. She took a knife for him and nearly died to save his life, and they're Percy and Annabeth. They're unstoppable.

"Of course not." Percy's eyes wrinkle around the edges, a little worried, not too much. That's good. Annabeth hates _those men_ who decide the women aren't good enough for them, Annabeth loves that Percy knows what she can do and trusts her to do it. Even though both have already promised, to never be separated again.

"Me, too."

Once Annabeth is in the car, she starts to break down. What was that, back there? The air was so electric it was like the time when the quest first started that Percy and Jason tried to sit in the same chair at the head of the table. She and Percy got _married._ There was no hesitation in their voices when they said _I do._ But there was that- the insecurity they never had that came and tried to rip everything up. She drives too slowly and too fast and thanks the gods that she keeps tissues in the car, because that back there was enough to make her cry.

She leaves her party dress in the car in the backseat, walks out professionally. She's moved up pretty high in the firm, her designs are used in not only Olympus now but New York as well. Her name, Annabeth Chase (even though it's now Annabeth _Jackson)_, is known not only at Camp Half-Blood but also in certain architecture circles.

She isn't quite the big boss yet but she's getting closer, and even though she missed a few weeks last month and came back with a shiny silver wedding band on her left ring finger, she's pretty close to the others. When Annabeth came back from the honeymoon, they crowded her with questions and she couldn't stop smiling, for once it wasn't the picture perfect Percy-and-Annabeth story Camp Half-Blood has immortalized them in.

She just hopes her picture-perfect marriage keeps. Her boss at Delta Architecture, Miss Nyssa Papadopoulos, is already mingling and gestures at Annabeth to join her. Nyssa is one of those people Annabeth wants to be like, in appearance and mind. She's a great architect and Annabeth was fortunate to be an intern so many years ago at Delta, and Nyssa's got the dark hair Annabeth wishes _she_ had, long and straight dark brown, so maybe Annabeth's just a little bit jealous and maybe, yes, she wants to be more like her, but it's just fine. She has to leave to be with her best friends in two hours anyways.

Eventually, Annabeth gets to peel off her tight ballet flats and runs into her car to drive down to the nightclub where she changes in a small, dirty stall into a silvery gray, partially revealing dress and heels. Annabeth hates heels. But it's worth it to see the grin on Piper's face when she heads over to see Hazel, Calypso, Rachel, and Reyna.

Piper dressed in a lavender-and-periwinkle-blue gown that hugged her figure and flowed down to her ankles, cinched at the waist with a bright gold braided belt that made it reminiscent of her Greek goddess mother. She'd probably gotten it from one of her various modeling shows or ads, Annabeth couldn't go far in New York without seeing her friend as the face of Gucci or Birkenstock or something like that. Those had given Piper jewelry and handbags and shoes, and then there were various modeling shows and companies that Piper also modeled for that gave her cute dresses and shirts and things, some of which were passed to Annabeth or other friends if she didn't like the style. This dress was probably one of them. Piper's career was starting to skyrocket even as she left her prime, but as the daughter of Aphrodite, a major Greek goddess, Piper wasn't going to be out of _that_ league anytime soon.

Aphrodite, who'd predicted something to change Annabeth's world happening sometime soon. She didn't know what to make of it, she wasn't sick or ill, just a little nauseous sometimes.

"Annabeth!" Piper flounced over, ignoring the looks from the guys who stared at her unashamed, eyeing her figure. "What took you so long? I've been waiting…" she paused dramatically, "for _two whole minutes!"_ It took all of Annabeth's willpower not to burst into laughter at Piper's antics.

"I'm sure you were quite occupied." She nodded at the dress. "A modeling deal?" Piper nodded, twirling. The dress billowed up and around her ankles, and Piper smiled.

"Yup. You could model too, you know, you have a good face, what with the cheekbones and the hair and eyes. Very striking." Annabeth may or may not have pushed Piper into…Jason? Wait. That wasn't Jason- oh, yes. Annabeth was screwed so much this week, she thought it couldn't have gotten worse, and yet…it had.

"Jason?" Piper asked. Jason's eyes were wide, staring at her. "Jason!"

"P-pipes? What are you doing here? This is my bachelor party." He noticed Annabeth and the other girls. "Oh. Leo why didn't you-" the short little Latino who'd ruined Annabeth's night appeared.

"Someone say my name? Calypso?" Frank, Percy, and Coach Hedge appeared over Leo's shoulder.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth's lips moved for a moment but no sound came out, this party was going splendidly wrong tonight, and she was getting a headache. She was trying to forget what had happened earlier, but Percy said nothing.

"Hazel?" the cinnamon-haired daughter of Pluto smiled at him but both sides were confused.

"Cupcakes?" Coach Hedge- why was he here- was thoroughly confused. "It appears both the bachelors and bachelorettes have chosen this club for the party." Annabeth nodded numbly. _Bachelor and bachelorette parties don't happen in the same place for the sake of tradition, and I messed up. Piper's going to be very mad at me if she doesn't spend the whole night dancing her feet off with Jason._

"Wow," Piper said. "Well, I guess it could be worse. We could've both chosen to go to a stripper club." Annabeth cracked a smile.

"Piper, I'm _married._" She stared at Percy. "I wouldn't do that, that's a guy thing." Leo sighed dramatically.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. I have a serious girlfriend over here! Do you _really_ think that I'd be able to go to a stripper's and get away with it? Seriously. Cal would _kill_ me and ruin my chances of having little Leos and Calypsos." Calypso's smirk showed that he wasn't exactly wrong, and Leo grinned.

"Well, uh…" Jason looked like a deer in headlights. "Should one party leave, or…both stay?"

Eventually, both parties stayed.

Annabeth didn't remember very much of it. She remembered dancing, dancing by herself and with Piper and all the others and dancing, one or twice, with Percy, as his eyes lit up and she smiled, because they were finally back to normal.

So what if at the end of the night, Annabeth's ankles were swollen from dancing and she'd drank some sort of fishy mocktail that had given her nausea?

She had Percy.


	9. The Jasper Wedding

**Hello again! My cat clawed me and it will be slower typing while the wound heals so this chapter might be out later. If it is I apologize in advance. This chapter: Jasper's wedding! I don't know why I decided to include Jason and Piper but I did. Also, a surprise at the end. Read the whole thing though.**

**If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction, now would I?**

Annabeth almost ran into Tristan McLean in the hallway.

Piper's dad had flown in for his daughter's wedding yesterday, while a little jet-lagged, his eyes were crinkled at the edges from smiling. Annabeth hadn't seen Jason yet, but Percy, Leo, Frank, and Coach Hedge were with him, and Hazel, Reyna, Calypso, and Aphrodite gushed over Piper in the next room. Annabeth, as the matron of honor, had not only complimented Piper on her nymph-like wedding dress and floating veil, her hair which she'd grown out a little past her elbows, now styled up in a beautiful half-up, half-down, and the light blush Aphrodite had applied to her cheeks, she was also supposed to check on the boys. She wasn't sure where they were in the beautiful church Piper was being married in, but it was lovely. Tall, gorgeous stained-glass windows, a royal blue carpet on the floor and the pews shiny and obviously recently renovated.

Jason's room was a little more than hectic. He was _frantic._ "Annabeth! Thank Zeus! Thank Hera! Thank Aphrodite! You need to help me with this bow tie!" Annabeth almost choked on laughter, but she did gag. The nausea had been with her for a while now, almost since Piper's wedding dress shopping. Her ankles still hurt, and she was suspecting it wasn't just from dancing anymore, but she hadn't gone to the doctor yet.

"Oh my- oh my _gods,_ Jason," Annabeth managed. "You need help putting on your _bow tie?"_ she snickered. "All you boys are hopeless. Percy, how did you manage to put on yours at our wedding?"

Percy looked downwards. "Paul did it." That in itself was enough to make Annabeth lose it, but she fastened the bow tie around Jason's neck. "Wow. We'll get you ready yet!" Jason choked. "No, no, you're definitely going to be ready by the time Piper's walking down the aisle in _that_ knockout dress." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"How do you know about Piper's dress?" Percy smirked at her his green eyes bright with adrenaline. Weddings were very, very stressful and very busy, especially on the day. Annabeth had learned that at hers firsthand.

"Piper sent me a picture so I could match it up with Jason's taste." Leo smiled. "And I may or may or may not have shown it to Leo and Frank." Frank nodded.

"It's a great dress. But, if you don't mind Annabeth, we need to finish preparing Jason to marry Beauty Queen!" Leo whooped.

"I hope he looks presentable by the time Tristan McLean is walking his daughter down the aisle towards him." Jason choked.

"I forgot Tristan actually did come down for this." Annabeth furrowed her brow. Jason and Piper had, of course, spent the night apart to ensure good luck for their wedding, but it wasn't really her place to wonder about Jason's communication with his bride. "But, anyways, make sure Piper's okay, and, that, you know, she still wants to marry me after all this."

"I don't think you need to worry. She's smitten with you, Jase." Leo said. "Beauty Queen's fallen into the sinkhole of love and she can't get out." Leo smirked at him, and Jason just gawped at him, looking like a big bundle of nerves.

On the way back, Annabeth bumped into her own mother. "Mother." She tried to be respectful and polite, not knowing if she was supposed to be 'Lady Athena', when she'd technically given Annabeth life.

"Annabeth." Athena raised an eyebrow, looking disdainful. "Still with the sea spawn, I see. He hasn't inherited his father's trait of getting tired of his pretty woman?" Annabeth's fingers curled, clasped in her other hand, trying not to let her mother's words get to her. _Percy would never cheat on me. He couldn't. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty, he'd choose me or any of his friends over the fate of the world. I'm glad it wasn't a problem when we were still heroes of Olympus. Not that there's been another Great Prophecy besides Apollo's Trials since then, but still. It worried me when we were younger. But now, I just know that Percy is never going to leave me. It's…Percabeth, as the Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite herself likes to say._

And after Annabeth had gotten Piper fully ready and walked down the aisle with Leo, as matron of honor and best man, and lined Hazel, Calypso and Reyna up next to her, and Percy, Frank and Coach Hedge were next to Leo, she heard Tristan McLean's footsteps and the lighter ones of his daughter.

Jason looked like a fish, gaping and in shock that _this___nymph-like, woodland creature was the girl he was to marry. Annabeth could see a single salty droplet fall from Piper's eye and she smiled at Jason, who smiled back. Annabeth barely heard the wedding vows, her nausea returning again, and her ankles ached. _I'm not even thirty yet, why am I so…so nauseous, and my ankles have been swollen for a week. It's not like I've gained any weight, right? I've eaten exactly the same, and we used a condom…_

"Do you, Jason Grace, accept this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" it was a regular wedding, the start of a normal life for Piper and Jason.

"I do."

"Do you, Piper McLean, accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Piper might've been crying, her face was shining, but Annabeth suspected Aphrodite had applied waterproof mascara. In the front row sat Tristan, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hera, and Thalia- the other Olympians were in the stands around there, but Thalia was Jason's big sister, even though she was still sixteen-looking and Jason twenty-five, nine years older physically.

Annabeth remembered going as a Greek serving-girl with Piper and Jason up the mountain with Jason as an old man, how his mother's shade burned up his disguise. He would've loved for her to be here, to have memories of her, of Beryl Grace like Thalia did even if the memories weren't happy, even if it was only her leaving him to the wolves, quite literally, and him losing her. Piper, at least, had Tristan, her mortal parent. Jason's mother's spirit had burned away into a chittering, crazy shade. Annabeth had witnessed it along with Piper, Jason being entranced by a woman who was no longer Beryl Grace. It had killed him more than the Imperial Gold sword in his stomach, to see a woman who had mothered two powerful children of Zeus/Jupiter, ruined like that.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Piper almost knocked Jason over, practically leaping at him and bowling him over and Annabeth was hit again with nausea.

"Keep it PG, guys!" Leo shouted at them and Piper looked at them like a deer in headlights. "You shouldn't be making out in front of us. Isn't that supposed to just be a sweet kiss? Wait for tonight, yeesh." The audience laughed good-naturedly. Jason's face turned cherry red and Leo smirked at him.

Annabeth's head was aching from the loud music by the time they got to speeches, where Leo started it off with a best man speech. Annabeth was next, followed by Thalia as Jason's big sister.

"I didn't _actually_ meet Jason until six months after I thought I met him," Leo said. "Piper, though, she was a real memory- speaking of that, Hera, why was that necessary? – but anyway, when I _did_ meet him, he was a role-model, a leader of a big organization of crazy teens- in the best way- and, sadly, he didn't remember Piper. But a few weeks later, after our big endeavor to keep Queen Dirt Face in the ground, they were dating- _again._ I was kind of peeved, to be honest. When they fake dated, I was the third wheel. When they dated, I was the third wheel who often burned up everything but his underpants in the forge and that was awkward when they visited!" the audience laughed. "but they had some ups and downs…blah blah blah responsible best man speech, I'm not one of those…but, today, Jason was a wreck. He couldn't put on his bow tie without help from the lovely Annabeth Jackson. But what _everyone else_ knew, which was NOT how to put on a bow tie, those things are strangulation devices, was that when Piper walked down the aisle an hour ago, she was going to say 'I do' and so would he and they'd start making out- Hazel, you owe my five bucks, they aren't all as innocent and 1940's as you- and they did. Cheers, to Jason and Piper Grace! Wow, she sounds like a ballerina. Cheers!" needless to say, Leo's was a comical best man's speech, and even the most stoic gods were laughing, and now it was Annabeth's turn. She stepped up to the microphone. Her back ached now. Why was she so achy today? Headaches, ankle aches, stomachaches, backaches…

A suspicion nagged at her mind but she couldn't remember what it was- she was familiar with something about her symptoms and something but she couldn't remember what it was she was chasing after.

"Annabeth Jackson!" Leo's voice in a singsong tone irritated her. She was having some mood swings, too, but it had been a stressful day.

"The first time I met Piper, I took her up to a secluded part of a special camp for crazy kids, as Leo said, so that she could cry over the boyfriend that didn't exist until today and didn't remember her name. I had also lost my boyfriend, but we're married now and this isn't about me." Piper smiled good-naturedly. "Piper was clinging to every bit of hope that the relationship she'd shared with a fake memory boy was real- and, with time, it was. More recently, when I was going shopping for my wedding, Piper, as my maid of honor and wedding planner, was with me. She broke down into tears that weren't even because of my wedding and confessed that she feared that Jason didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her."

"And now, it's very obvious that he does, because those kisses were very, very passionate, if you didn't have as good a view as I as matron of honor did." Piper was blushing but her eyes sparkled and her head lay on Jason's shoulder. "I'm excited to spend the next chapter of both our lives together, even though I'm not married to her, but, congrats! To Jason and Piper!"

"It's Jasper!" was that Lacey? Or Mitchell? Some of Piper's decent Aphrodite siblings, at least. Annabeth gave Thalia the mic and sat back, a little apprehensive of what the Hunter of Artemis was going to say.

"Firstly, no, I am not sixteen, I am Jason's big sister. I know I may not look it, but hey, maybe I'm just blessed with everlasting beauty." Thalia smiled. "I don't honestly know much about Jason. We were siblings of the same mother and father, but we have a jealous stepmother who took Jason from me and my mother at a very young age- he was two. But never fear, I still have all of Jason's embarrassing baby stories."

"Once, when he was two, he ate a stapler. It gave him a little scar on his lip and he stood by the pain, as a brave little toddler. I know there were some moments when Jason must've called Leo or Percy in drunken tears because he was at a bar and Piper had fought with him, but he got through that, and he'll probably get through this. At least I think so. The divorce rate is going up, but hey, Jason just married Aphrodite's daughter. They'll probably get through this. I already said that. To Jason and Piper!"

Annabeth smiled and hugged Piper, and then hurried to the bathroom.

"Annabeth! Come here a moment." Aphrodite. One of Annabeth's least favorite goddesses. "Here. Take this." There was some concern in the goddess's voice. "And schedule an appointment."

Annabeth stumbled into the bathroom, where she proceeded to look at the object Aphrodite had given to her.

"A pregnancy test? Seriously? That's definitely not true." _Take it, just to be sure._ A voice in her head.

She waited.

Two pink lines.

_Oh, my gods…gods, I'm pregnant. _


	10. Confusion

Annabeth stayed in the stall for a while after looking at the two lines. When she finally came out, she wasn't alone, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Miss?" _It's Mrs.__…__not that she would know, though__…__I can't tell who's in that stall. They're just standing there, doing nothing._

"Uh- yes?" Annabeth was still reeling. She didn't want to face Percy yet, talking to this woman would stall it.

"I- I just took a pregnancy test- can you, um, tell me if it's positive?" Annabeth sympathized with her.

"Of course." Her own voice sounded strange, and the other woman's voice was as well. _Obviously- both of us have found out or are finding out whether or not we are pregnant. _ The woman passed it over. Silence. Annabeth glanced at it and then back, glanced at it and then back.

"It's positive." The stall door unlocked and the woman flew out, her eyes meeting Annabeth's…_Piper's_ eyes meeting Annabeth's. They stared at each other. "P-Pipes?" Piper's gaze, startled and like a deer in headlights, went to the two pregnancy tests in Annabeth's hand- hers and Annabeth's, two rows of two little lines sealing both of their fates. _Thank God Aphrodite decided to give me a hint. But at the same time, seriously Aphrodite? Your surprise was to get me pregnant at the same time as Piper?_

"I- I didn't take two." Piper narrowed her eyes. _"Annabeth?"_ Tears formed in Annabeth's eyes. She didn't really know what to feel- she'd only gotten married a few months ago. She'd have to go on maternity leave, and the firm was really strict, they might make her quit she didn't have enough leave for this, she'd barely gotten married and she was already going to have a kid, and what was Percy going to think? -what if he didn't want a kid yet, what if he got mad at her like some men did, what if something happened to the baby, what if- what if she'd been pregnant at the club and had drunk- she was going to have a panic attack if she didn't stop this. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand again. Two pink lines. That wasn't going away. She met Piper's eyes again, and she nodded, and pressed them both into Piper's hand. Piper looked down at them slowly- a little afraid. Her mouth formed the shape of a few choice swear words that Annabeth wasn't going to mention before looking at Annabeth, again.

The door opened and some cousin of Piper's came in, and brushed past them, and Annabeth led Piper just a little ways out of the bathroom onto a bench. Piper sagged onto it and started to talk, softly. There were a few glances from people who'd attended the wedding and were probably waiting for Jason and Piper to cut the cake, but they left Piper alone when they saw the expression on her face and recognized Annabeth, the woman who'd made the matron of honor speech.

"I- I had some suspicions after what Mom told us, and I had some symptoms, and during the speeches I was thinking- _Hey, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo, I appreciate this and all but hurry the hell up, I've got to get to the bathroom, _but then when I was there, I just, was too afraid it would be positive." Piper started tearing up. "Annabeth, what's Jason going to think? It's obvious that I got pregnant before the wedding and that's, like, a no…"

"Well, you need to tell Jason sometime soon, but maybe, maybe after the wedding." Piper nodded, sniffling a little, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve- she'd changed out of the flowy wedding dress- and stood up. "You need to go cut the cake or we'll have a riot."

Piper grinned mischievously. "Follow my lead." Annabeth was surprised by Piper's intentions of the classic throwing cake in the face and turning it not classic, but she decided to follow my lead.

"Joining us as we cut the cake is my lovely friend Annabeth!" Piper called. She and Jason cut the cake. Piper got a handful of cake…wheeled…and threw it at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled. Jason, also, had a bunch of cake in his face, and soon enough there was a fully-fledged cake fight, and Annabeth was very, very glad she'd changed out of the matron of honor dress.

Percy looked like a deer in headlights when Annabeth nailed him in the eye with a fistful of vanilla and dark chocolate wedding cake. However, she was better than he'd ever been at archery and cake fighting was no different, she dodged his own strike easily.

_It won't be like this much longer._ The thought was numbing. In nine, maybe even eight, months, they would be burdened with a screaming, crying, taxing, 'bundle of joy'. Annabeth met Piper's eyes. Her mouth was open, she still looked a little faint. Annabeth took aim.

"Ack!" Piper coughed and glared at Annabeth, her eyes promising murder as the cake lodged itself right into Piper's mouth, sticking to her lips and teeth. Annabeth just smiled and hid behind Percy just as Piper's retaliation stained his rented tuxedo. Percy complained but Annabeth just soaked it in, right before Percy wheeled on her, slinging her over his back right on her stomach.

"Careful, Perce," she begged slightly. "You'll-" she stopped. _You'll hurt the baby._ She wasn't ready to tell him just yet. Percy just laughed, carefree, and Annabeth struggled to push her abdomen slightly upwards, unsure of what it was going to do to the child taking up her belly.

"Percy!" he put her down now, looked at her worried eyes but Leo, cackling, hit him with a piece of cake, and his attention was diverted. Annabeth slipped off and stared at at the remains of the cake, and was thankful that the reception's walls and floor, and even ceiling, had white sheets on them, courtesy of the Olympians scattered around the room, Annabeth noticed certain gods gleefully pelting cake at other certain gods.

What Piper maybe hadn't forseen in this arrangement of a cake fight instead of just shoving cake in Jason's face was the cleanup. Maybe it had been very childish and kind of immature but Annabeth had a feeling everyone had enjoyed it, demigods, gods, mortals alike.

"Annabeth," Piper whined. "Come help me." Annabeth knelt down, now fully aware of the fact that exerting herself too much would not be beneficial to her. "What do I tell him?" she whispered, gesturing at Jason worriedly. "We _just_ got married! Literally, two hours ago at most. I'm Piper Grace now and I'm already pregnant.

"Well, you could make a big, big plan to like confuse him and when he's all clueless and, 'Piper, what are you getting at?', you could tell him. I'll make you a deal. We'll tell them together." Piper smiled, wide. Today had probably been the single best day of her life- she'd gotten married to her long-time sweetheart and she'd found out she was going to have his baby.

"Do you want to tell anyone else first?" Piper nodded, slowly. "Your dad?" she shook her head.

"I want to tell the girls," she said softly. "Reyna, Hazel, Calypso. Thalia."

"Yeah." She turned back to tearing down the sheets from the walls and folding them up into balls of soiled sheets. "I'm going to go help Percy. I'll see you soon."

"So, what did you guys want?" Hazel looked like she was anticipating the thing Piper had been mysteriously speaking about on the phone, Annabeth all the while had been trying not to laugh in the background. All of the girls were gathered in Annabeth's apartment, Percy was at the high school where he was working and Jason was asleep, according to Piper.

"Well, uh…" Annabeth started. She looked over at Piper and smiled. She was going to finish but Piper blurted it out, having gone crazy from not telling Jason or anybody else except for Annabeth who already knew due to the circumstance of them meeting in the bathroom at her wedding reception.

"We're pregnant!" Silence. And then…squeals. From Thalia and Reyna, mostly. The Huntresses. Annabeth had never pictured Thalia or Reyna as a squealer, but…there they were. Hazel and Calypso were smiling, more low-key about it but still happy for them. Hazel, who was still only dating Frank, and the same with Calypso, Reyna and Thalia who, unless quitting the Hunters, would never have a boyfriend, much less an engagement, or a marriage, or a child.

"Both of you?" Hazel checked.

"Yes." _I still need to tell Sally and Paul. I don't know if I should do it with Percy though. They are his parents, really. And, well, we're going to California tomorrow, with Jason and Piper. I'm going to tell Sally after the sonogram Piper and I booked._ Annabeth stood.

"Piper, you and I have a doctors' appointment, then I need to go talk to Sally and pack since we're flying down to New Rome tomorrow, right?" Piper appeared to have forgotten and slapped herself, not hard, though.

"I forgot about that. Sorry, guys, we've got to go. Will you guys be coming down to see us off tomorrow?" Calypso nodded, Hazel, Thalia and Reyna shook their heads.

"Frank and I will be seeing you guys and settling you in New Rome."

"The Hunters are moving tonight." Thalia gave Annabeth a big hug. "Hey, if you need anything with Kelp Head or the baby or anything, Iris-Message me, okay? I think Artemis will let me go to take care of a pregnant woman, that's one of her domains."

Well, let's start with Mrs. Jackson. Annabeth isn't it?" the doctor was a woman, which Annabeth appreciated. What she did not appreciate was lying down on her back and having cold stuff smeared on her belly in order to see a blue picture of the thing taking up space in her stomach. It wasn't exactly the best experience. Also, she couldn't actually see where the baby's head was, and it was way to soon to find out the gender.

However, both Piper and Annabeth's babies were healthy and they both got a couple pictures and their plan was formulated.

After dropping Piper off at the apartment building, Annabeth drove down to the Upper East Side to see Sally Jackson, she knew Paul would be at school wrapping up the rest of the week until winter break. She knocked.

Percy opened the door. Annabeth was surprised, since he was a teacher, but he had probably resigned by now and was saying goodbye to his mom.

And now, she had to say goodbye to everything else in New York City, too.


	11. Author's Note

Hey!

Because of personal stuff I am going to be on hiatus for a while, so I won't be updating for a week and it may be longer depending on what happens.

So so sorry but that's just how it is and I'll see.

Stay healthy!


	12. Not Sure

**Hey there! So, again, Annabeth and Piper are both having kids, so I'm having to decide on a gender! If you have a preference, then please put it into a review. **

**Songs in this chapter: Little Green- Joni Mitchell, **

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy opened the door. Annabeth's first thought was, _why me? _She wasn't going to tell Percy yet; she and Piper already had a plan for that.

"Annabeth?" Percy looked confused but he smiled. "Mom's in here but Paul's still teaching. Were you going to say good-bye?" Annabeth nodded, seeing Sally standing in the Jacksons' small kitchen and cooking what appeared to be blue pancakes. Paul was nowhere to be found it was still the school day up at Goode where he still taught years later.

"Annabeth," Sally greeted. She'd been like a second (if not first) mother to Annabeth for years, before she dated Percy Annabeth had known that Sally trusted her, one because she was one of the more levelheaded demigods, another because Percy had quickly become her best friend…especially after Luke. Her chest hurt, but now Annabeth wasn't sure if it was a result of pregnancy, or thinking of Luke, or both…

This was going to be a long nine months for her.

"Hey, Sally." She gave in to Sally's hug, she'd learned before they even started dating that Sally was a hugging type of person and that she would have to oblige that, but Sally was really a great mother. She would be a good example for the type of person she wanted to be when raising her kid. A headache blossomed between her eyes.

_I'm moving tomorrow, to New Rome with Jason and Piper where we'll be sharing a house. Piper and I are both pregnant, and I had an architecture job all lined up that I'll have to quit less than a year in because I'll be waddling around ready to pop from a baby._

"Mom, I've got to go, Jason and I need to go get the U-Haul and you and Annabeth can say goodbye privately." She nodded, gave him a long embrace, and turned to Annabeth a little worriedly. Annabeth started to speak but she beat her to it.

"I'm guessing you had something you wanted to tell me?" Sally's voice was quiet, and Annabeth nodded, tiredly. She'd learned that the baby was newly conceived, and she still had about forty weeks left before her due date, which she hadn't gotten yet. "It's okay, Annabeth." Sally was probably expecting it to be something really bad. Was this bad? She was twenty-six, in September she was going to have a baby. In nine months, Sally Jackson was going to be a grandmother.

"Well, I, um, haven't told Percy yet, but…I'm pregnant." Annabeth only saw Sally's surprised face for a moment before being smothered in yet another hug, except this one was a compassionate and lasted for longer, and Annabeth was beginning to wonder what was happening until she pulled away and her eyes were misty. "Sally?" she asked hesitantly, but Sally was just smiling and crying, just a little.

"No, no, I'm fine…" Sally wiped at her eyes. "Just happy. You didn't tell Percy?"

"If he isn't a Seaweed Brain he'll know soon enough." Annabeth smiled, and Sally smiled back- Percy was known for being a bit slow on the uptake, but he was food-oriented at least a little, and with Annabeth's plan, he'd probably know soon enough. Annabeth stood.

"I have to pack; Percy and I should visit around Spring Break." Sally smiled, and Annabeth was out.

_Easier than I thought it would be._

They only had one U-Haul, which Percy and Jason took turns driving, talking to each other, Annabeth and Piper sitting in the back, which may have been illegal but they were demigods and they didn't care, and so they did. Annabeth looking at the sonogram pictures she couldn't decipher and Piper trying to sleep but unable to from the bouncing on the road of the truck, and the fact that she was leaning on a less than comfortable wooden chair.

"Now at least I know why I've been so tired all the time," Piper said softly, glancing at Jason, who was driving, and cocked her head at the Joni Mitchell on the radio. "And my back aches. Didn't we put a sofa in here somewhere?" with that good idea, both girls scrambled to find the sofa, which was at the back of the van's storage but with little on top of it, and both were silent. The only thing you could hear was the rumbling of the van and Percy and Jason were silent, and the Joni Mitchell.

"_Born with a moon in Cancer, choose her a name she will answer to…call her Green, so the winters cannot fade her, call her Green, for the children who've made her, Little Green…be a gypsy dancer."_ Annabeth's stomach dropped unpleasantly. She'd never heard the song before, Joni Mitchell had been before Annabeth was born, but she could tell what the song was about.

A baby, born with the zodiac sign of Cancer, Annabeth's zodiac sign. Given a name and given wishes for a good future._ Fitting, isn't it? Kind of sounds like me._ Piper tilted her head, listening.

"_He went to California, hearing that everything's warmer there…so you write him a letter, say, her eyes are blue, he sends you a poem, and she's lost to you…"_ Annabeth frowned. She didn't like that part of the song very much and it was very melancholy. She looked at the radio screen.

_Joni Mitchell, Little Green, Blue_

The album's name was Blue, it seemed. The woman's face on the cover was in all blue and sad, she wondered if Percy had arranged this.

"Remind you of something?" Piper voiced a question Annabeth had been asking herself. Annabeth shrugged noncommittally.

"…_Weary of lies you are sending home, so you sign all the papers, in the family name, you're sad and you're sorry but you're not ashamed…Little Green, have a happy ending."_ Annabeth stared at the anguished face.

"Reminds me that I'm going to have a baby soon and I don't know what to do. Reminds me that, well, there's always the option of not going through with it." Piper looked horrified for a moment and then she stared at Annabeth at a loss for words. She hadn't been kidding, she wasn't sure if she could take care of a kid that hadn't been planned like everything, she wanted in her life to be, she wasn't sure if she wanted to have a baby right now…and there was always the option of an abortion.

"You don't mean that." Annabeth turned her head to the side.

"Do I?" Piper was silent again.

"_Just a little green, like the color when the spring is born, there'll be crocuses, to bring, to school, tomorrow…just a little green, like the nights when the Northern, Lights perform…there'll be icicles, and birthday clothes and sometimes, there'll be sorrow…"_

Annabeth was glad when the song ended. It had made her remember that she wasn't sure what she was doing and if she even wanted to do it. But she'd told Sally already. If she went through with abortion, Annabeth knew she couldn't stand to see the disappointment and the pain in Sally Jackson's eyes.

"Maybe it's just hormones." Annabeth followed Piper's lead even though she wasn't sure about that. The radio switched to some sort of announcer, and Annabeth looked at it.

"Yeah." Percy switched the radio station.

**This is an actual radio station, an actual piece of music that they're playing right now, the host is a real person and the the station number and the phone number and most of what it's saying is real, don't get mad at me!**

"That was Symphony No. 9 in D major, "Le Matin" or _Morning_ by Joseph Haydn performed by the Portland Philharmonic, I'm Christa Wessel and this is All Classical Portland, KQAC 89.9 and right now, we have our Winter Break fundraiser we're trying to raise _ten thousand dollars_ to keep this station going, it's thanks to listeners like you that keep this music in the air. If you're already a donor and you want to give a little more this month, twenty-five more dollars, fifty, a hundred, everything donated in the next ten minutes is being matched. Call 1-888-899-5722 that's 1-888-899-5722, All Classical Portland, KQAC 89.9. Up next is Suite in E, OP 63 by Arthur Foote, performed by the Seattle Symphony Orchestra. I'm Christa Wessel and this is All Classical Portland." The music was nice, hard to remember after it was over but nice in the meantime. Percy muttered and changed it to something else.

Annabeth glanced at it.

_Jewel, You Were Meant for Me, Pieces of You_

Another folk song.

Piper didn't say anything else to her, but Annabeth could feel her worried glances.

Annabeth was really tired of sitting in the back of the van.

The sofa had helped, sure, but she was a tired, hormonal pregnant lady sitting in the back of the van for the past two days while they took a road trip from New York to California. The opposite sides of the U.S.A.

She got a few breaks to stretch and go to the bathroom so Percy and Jason could fill up on gas, and she had a surplus of free time with Piper, but…still. Anyone who's been on a road trip could understand Annabeth's annoyance with the whole concept.

It was worth it to see Piper trying to comb her hair with her fingers after becoming ratted and choppy and worth it when Piper freaked out at the McDonalds and started arguing with Percy about the quality of McDonalds- _"McDonalds is fine!" "Do you know how many chickens go into that thing every day! And how they use as little oil as possible which means reusing it! That's just gross."_

And it's pretty awesome when they do pull up near the tunnel and walk into New Rome and locate their house, which is baby blue with white trimmings and has cute midcentury-modern style windows steps up to it. It's great to see Reyna, and Hazel and Frank, without having to leave in a few hours again, even though Annabeth already misses Chiron and Thalia, even though Thalia wasn't in New York permanently anyways. But Thalia and Luke had brought Annabeth to Camp and Thalia had sacrificed herself so Annabeth could be saved.

Thalia had helped her with so many things and she'd been Annabeth's first best friend, even with the big age difference. Especially as Annabeth got older by the day and Thalia's body permanently sixteen. She hadn't joined the Hunters for the Hunters, but to save herself, and Annabeth had wondered a few times if Thalia would ever stop.

She didn't think so. Thalia was the Hunt's lieutenant now and she was doing a great job, it would be stupid to stop, especially for Annabeth or something like that. She had a real family now- the family she hadn't gotten from Beryl Grace, Zeus, and Jason who had been taken, the family she hadn't gotten at Camp Half-Blood because she'd died and been out of the loop, the family she hadn't been able to have with Luke and Annabeth.

Thalia had liked Luke; Annabeth had thought sometimes. She'd also been the reason he changed, because she'd died.

Piper pranced into the three-bedroom house, gleeful that she got to stretch her legs without going back to the U-Haul.

The next few days were a whirlwind of unpacking, designing- Annabeth and Piper's job- along with Percy and Jason beginning their new jobs while Annabeth and Piper finished up with the house.

On the fridge, both girls left a sonogram photograph, pinned in plain sight and every time Jason and Percy walked past, they had to stifle their giggles.

"Hey, Pipes? What's this?" Percy and Jason had gathered and Annabeth started to laugh, before choking it down.

"There's two." Piper and Annabeth hid behind the corner.

"One says Baby Jackson. The other says Baby Grace. There's nothing on it, it's all…blue."

"No, wait, I think I can see…is it?"

"Hey, Beth?" Annabeth composed her poker face.

"Percy?"

He held out Annabeth's and Piper's sonograms, and Piper followed her, the same straight-faced expression. "What's this?" he looked so clueless.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, that would be mine and Piper's sonograms." She watched Percy's lips move as he mouthed the word sonogram, Jason coming to the conclusion a few moments before he had.

"You guys are having a baby?"


	13. A Few Surprises

**Hi! Chapter thirteen. That's an unlucky number. Well, let's hope this isn't an unlucky chapter, after all, Annabeth and Percy and Jason and Piper are settling into their new home and the guys just found out their respective wives are pregnant! What could go wrong? Morning sickness? Nausea? Constant headaches and grumpiness?**

**Also, forgive me if my facts about pregnancy aren't straight.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"You guys are pregnant?" Annabeth looked at Piper. They did the only thing they could do in this scenario. They burst out laughing, Annabeth smacking her knee, as Piper's face turned red from a lack of air until she was choking.

"You guys took so long to find out!" Annabeth laughed, as Percy's face turned from confusion into surprise. "It's been like a month." Piper nodded, chortling until Jason swept her up into a hug, Percy following suit with his face radiating happiness and his green eyes shining and Annabeth wanted to melt, it was so perfect, and Percy had a hand on her abdomen and was staring at her with a mixture of apprehension and wonder, and it was perfect until he said:

"So you're going to be really hormonal now and be a mess?" and Annabeth punched him and started laughing again, giddily. She'd already accepted she was going to be a mom but somehow, hearing Percy say that she was going to have pregnancy hormones just made it all fall into place, and she knew Piper and Jason were having their own moment to the side of her and she was so, so unbelievably happy. And then she felt her gag reflex starting to work and she thrust herself out of Percy's arms and ran into the bathroom just in time for the start of her morning sickness and realized that going to work was going to be a suicidal battle, but she had to work. It was practically in her blood, with the goddess of wisdom as her mother, and her passionately working father. _Her father._

They didn't have the best relationship, but surely, he'd want to know that his only daughter, also his only daughter with Athena, was pregnant and had moved to New Rome safely and all that. She could visit him sometime soon, San Francisco wasn't too far away.

"Annabeth?" Percy's arms wrapped around her as she gagged, blocking out his worried voice, until she thought she was done. "Are you alright? Is it the baby? Is something wrong?" Annabeth huffed. That was what she was worried about- Percy treating her like she was fragile, when she wasn't, and acting like she was made of glass just because there was a little person growing inside of her.

"It's just morning sickness. It happens to pregnant women, Percy, I'm not going to die and neither is the baby." _I hope Hera supports the baby._ The goddess of family, marriage, childbirth, she'd want on her side for the next eight and a half months leading up to labor. _Labor._ One of the worst pains you could have as a woman. At least for the next months she wouldn't have to deal with periods. _Small compensation._

Out of the blue, Jason whooped. Annabeth jumped, knocking her head into Percy's jaw, which made him jump and take his arms away from Annabeth, who sorely missed them afterwards. A wave of nausea rushed through her, and she gagged over the toilet again, flushing it as she didn't really like the sight of her own vomit in the toilet bowl. Really, really gross, in reality. Percy's arms circled back around her as she stood up shakily. Jason and Piper were sitting together- really Piper was sitting on Jason's lap- looking happy, Jason ecstatic, and Annabeth offered Piper a smile as she saw that her friend's fears that Jason would be angry were very, very mistaken.

"How long have you known?" Percy asked her, sitting her down at their small table. Annabeth smiled to herself.

"About a week. I'm maybe two weeks along." Piper and I had a doctor appointment in New York and everything is fine." Percy's eyes were bright and mesmerizing, Annabeth stared at the swirling green, and for a few moments, she was lost. Percy's eyes really were beautiful. "I didn't know morning sickness started this early." Piper jolted up and stared at Annabeth.

"Morning sickness starts this early?!" Annabeth nodded and Piper sat down again, burying her head in Jason's shoulder and Annabeth moved into hers and Percy's bedroom- kind of devoid and plain, with light gray walls and a hardwood floor, and a white ceiling. She and Piper had plans to paint it tomorrow, while Jason and Percy were at work. Annabeth's job didn't start for another two weeks, because that was when the person that she was replacing was leaving the workplace. The whole house was painted in the shade of light gray, and Annabeth preferred her eyes' shade of gray to it, and they were repainting everything- the ceiling, the walls, inside and out, the little arches and things put in by the architect who had designed the house, probably some legacy or demigod still living in New Rome. The house had been recently built, and it had been built well. However, if she mentioned this to Percy, or Jason, or Piper, all she got was a blank stare after a while, even for Piper who tried her best to listen, and Jason who thought he owed it to her. Percy- he tried, he really did, but he just couldn't make himself care about architecture the way Annabeth did. On the drive over, she'd amused herself pointing out the style of different country houses to Piper's, Jason's and Percy's blank stares.

It wasn't the best exhibition she'd been to, especially as it was her own self-done one, in the back of a U-Haul truck going across the country from one end to the other.

Piper had tried, she really, really had, but she didn't want to listen to Annabeth go on about archways and midcentury-modern windows, and the arbor in the garden, and the good color contrast of dark green against brick., just wasn't what Piper liked to think about. She'd been ready to just match colors on the house and be done with it, while Annabeth wanted to fine-tune the home and Piper didn't even really understand what could have been done nicer on the house to give it some style instead of the way most homes were- one or two different things, a window in your bedroom, perhaps, instead of in your neighbor's kitchen, even though it was really all the same. That had been done too much in cities and New Rome wasn't all that different- probably worse, as there weren't as many skilled architects because there were no skilled architects to teach them. Annabeth was looking forward to starting- she'd gotten an education in a world full of mortals and she could definitely use some old designs in New Rome that would never have been used in New York City- it was too overcrowded. New Rome was less populated, due to the small amount of demigods from the Roman gods.

"You aren't able to know the gender, are you?" Annabeth laughed at Percy's hopeful eyes, but she knew it was far too early to tell the gender of the baby.

"Not yet, Seaweed Brain. Two weeks along, the baby is barely the size of an egg. But it's a rather bothersome egg, I'm sure, being your spawn." She laughed again at his confusion and bewilderment.

"It's being bothersome?" now he was worried. Great. She wasn't glass, and she told him so. "But Annabeth, you're pregnant."

"Just because you've impregnated me, Perseus Jackson, does not make me incapable of judo-flipping you like a piece of hay." He briefly looked scared and Annabeth regretted frightening him and softened her voice. "Hey. It's not like I _am_ going to judo-flip you, you don't need to look so scared."

"I'm not scared about that," Percy said. "Just the baby."

Annabeth slapped him. Percy recoiled but honestly, he'd deserved that. He _knew_ she could kick his _podex_ and if he wasn't scared about that, then there was going to be some adjusting of that. There was definitely going to be adjusting of that tonight.

"I need to put a rule or two in place." He looked at her like she was crazy. "One- while I am pregnant, you must understand that I am not fragile and so am not going to die if you punch me or if I fall down or do something normal people do, especially right now. Two- I am the same person I have always been, meaning I will not hesitate to judo-flip you if you decide that I am made of glass because of it." Percy nodded, though Annabeth could tell it wouldn't happen so easily.

"Also, our next doctor's appointment is just me, it's tomorrow if you want to go." She smiled up at him. "Yeah?" Percy nodded. "Good, because you'll have to figure out where the doctor's is and all that now." He mock gasped at her.

"Betrayal! Ulterior motives! You don't want me to see the sonogram or know anything about the baby, you want me to find the doctor's office _for _you!" he was teasing, though, and Annabeth smiled. "I'm…I'm so hurt…" he fake clutched his chest in 'agony'. However, Annabeth's stomach had other plans.

"Sorry, I've…" she motioned toward the bathroom and got there as fast as she could, leaving Percy on his new demigod phone desperately looking up the doctor's office on DMS- Demigod Mapping Systems. Annabeth had only known she was pregnant for a few days, and she already had started to hate it. She was just lucky she wasn't craving anything yet, and was instead throwing up, and she didn't seem to be nauseous toward any particular thing…

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, I've heard…the Saviors of Olympus." The doctor smiled reassuringly at Annabeth, showing blindingly white teeth. Annabeth knew her father before she said it. "I'm Dr. Adams, daughter of Apollo, your doctor for the next 8 months, I hear." Annabeth nodded. She was only 4 weeks in. She was having worse and worse morning sickness which Piper had started to get though hers wasn't as bad (lucky soul) and Dr. Adams motioned for Annabeth to lie down on the crinkly white paper.

"So have you guys had any trouble? I know you just moved in…" Annabeth nodded, taking the opportunity to speak. She'd noticed that Percy had spoken for her a lot more often, which he hadn't really done before, after she'd revealed her pregnancy to him, and she didn't like it.

"I've had a bit of morning sickness but nothing I can't handle and we're living with Jason and Piper Grace- who are also expecting a child- and it's been pretty good so far. Percy has been asking about when we'd be able to tell the gender?"

"At around twenty weeks is usually when you can tell." Percy deflated and Annabeth laughed. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to be a boy or a girl. She'd never really had a good experience as one…but she had been a demigod. Girls were treated disgustingly by men…gods, she sounded like Artemis. Not that it wasn't a good thing, but she wasn't sure it was good mindset. She didn't want to make problems with her marriage because she had gotten worked up over such a little thing. Percy wasn't one of those guys, anyway.

"Is there anything I should start doing to help the baby?" Annabeth asked. "Like vitamins or something?" Dr. Adams smiled at her.

"Actually, yes. You should start taking prenatal vitamins, you should probably stop with heavy lifting and let your husband do that for you." At this, Annabeth drew the line. She could feel Percy's smirk and she was not happy about it.

"No!" she softened her voice. "I'm not letting Percy do all the work. He already thinks I'm like glass and I'm not doing this. I don't care." Percy looked briefly startled before getting up and leaving the room. "And now, I have to go comfort the real baby here." Dr. Adams bade her good-bye, but Annabeth was already out the door.

"So, you're willing to hurt the baby for yourself?" his voice was quiet, and disappointed, and if Annabeth blanked out and hesitated, she wasn't going to admit it. "You're that selfish?" And now Annabeth was annoyed, because she was the one who was doing this, _she _was the one who was carrying his child and doing all the work and he was calling her selfish.

"So that's what you think now? Listen up. I'm the one carrying your baby, you got the fun job, I get the hard job. You can't tell me I'm selfish. But I don't want to be treated like I'm an invalid just because a fetus the size of a baby's pinkie is growing in my uterus right now. I'm stronger than most people you know and I refuse to let you treat me like a baby. So if you can't deal with it, then…well, I don't know. Go to the crows." Percy was quiet.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I know." He smiled then. And so did she.


	14. Lasting Love?

**Hi! Fourteenth chapter. My apologies to any and all people who like the strange Asian fruit called durian, which, in my opinion, is nasty.**

**Also, forgive me if my facts about pregnancy aren't straight.**

**BlackholesA: Annabeth doesn't like to appear weak, she's very prideful in the books as well, and so when Percy starts behaving in a more worried way due to her being pregnant, she reacted angrily because she doesn't like being called weak or having people act it.**

**123Thomas321: I had most of this finished for a while but not the end, but because I was trying to finish MF, I didn't write any of it until earlier today. Thank you!**

**Wow: Well…thank you?**

**Writer2006: Thank you, on both counts.**

**Jason's POV: (Don't get used to it!)**

"I don't care! Just find it!" I avoided the book Piper had thrown at my head. She'd started craving three things this week, all at once: alcohol, which she couldn't have, cheesecake, and something called durian she'd had once. And now, as the husband not burdened with a baby, I was tasked with finding this thing called durian. Apparently, it was a fruit that Piper had had once or twice, not liked, but was now craving. I was immensely confused.

Unfortunately, when I came home, I was confused not as to what durian was, but _why_ she wanted to eat it. Annabeth, who was sitting there talking, covered her mouth as soon as I walked in, and Piper squealed in delight. I would've joined Annabeth in the bathroom except that there was only one, and the pregnant woman took precedence. A fact that Percy delighted in though Annabeth had already blown up at him for 'making her like this', because of morning sickness. Annabeth was starting work tomorrow; and had had a breakdown the other day for developing the slightest baby bump. _'What will my coworkers think? I'm the Savior of Olympus, and on my first day I'm already pregnant?!'_ It was safe to say that neither Jason nor Percy had any idea what they were supposed to do to help their respective wives through the next seven and a half months.

"What do you think of JJ?" Piper asked. Jason stepped partway into the room. "I think it's a boy." She beamed at him. "Jason Junior." Jason blanked at that. He didn't really want to have his name given to a child, it reminded Jason partially of the fact that he'd been kidnapped at the age of two by Hera, who'd chosen his name. However, he wasn't sure if he'd rather have an emotional Piper, as her hormones had been hitting her hard and she was likely to break down if anything she wasn't happy about happened.

"Um, JJ is a nice name, do we have any other names?" Piper shook her head adamantly, her eyes a mix of green and hazel, and Jason mentally cursed because he could tell this was going to be a bad one.

"No. It's JJ." Jason tried the one thing he hoped had a chance of working.

"Don't you have to see a baby before you can name it?" Piper blinked, but then her eyes brightened again and she picked up a sonogram picture from the coffee table.

"I've already seen JJ." Jason almost slapped himself in confusion. She hadn't seen the baby yet, that was a fetus. "Why don't you like it? Jason Junior. For you." Jason sat down next to her and gave her a small smile.

"I do like it, Piper, I just…well, you know how Hera…gave me the name Jason." Piper gave a small nod.

"And you know that she took me away from my family." Another small nod and this time, a squeeze of her hand. Jason squeezed it back. "I guess 'Jason' has never really had a good meaning to me, you know?" Piper looked up at him then. Jason braced himself for the disappointment, but nothing ever came. There was just compassion and respect.

"So no JJ then." Piper smiled at him. "What about you? Any names you like?" Jason thought for a moment before answering. "If not that's okay. You were right that a baby does have to be seen to be named. "Though, personally, I also like Terrence." Jason almost laughed but knew that that would definitely send Piper into hormonal blubbery mess mode, and that wasn't a Piper that Jason liked to see often, if ever.

"Um…maybe I can veto that? I kind of like Aron." Piper smiled but leaned over.

"I'll have to veto that one, sorry." Jason laughed for a moment. "We should probably make a list of a few names, even though we'll have to wait till he's born to decide." Piper said before settling back down on the couch. Jason could vaguely hear Annabeth retching in the bathroom. Thank Hera that Piper's morning sickness had been virtually nonexistent.

"What about girl names?" Piper shook her head adamantly, staring up at a space on the wall that didn't have a painting hung, but an old photo- Jason, with his arm around Piper, grinning at Leo, who'd taken the picture 'so I can show your future children your dorkiness'. They were only sixteen at the time the photo had been taken, Piper loose with a braid hanging on the side and a blue harpy's feather woven in, wearing her ratty shorts and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Jason was wearing dark jeans and a purple Camp Jupiter shirt, pressing a kiss to Piper's temple while Piper laughed.

"It's a boy." Piper said stubbornly.

Annabeth had really started hating working. She had to go to the bathroom constantly, both for morning sickness and to pee, and her coworkers, while civil, weren't the nicest. Not to mention, she had a continuous need to eat olives. And blueberry muffins. In fact, that was her lunch today. Piper's cravings, of course, were worse. She was very fond of cheesecake. Which Annabeth was a fan of herself, but it was also the alcohol Piper wasn't able to consume and desperately wanted. But the worst thing was durian. Annabeth couldn't stand durian when she wasn't pregnant. But while she was, durian had become one of the most common foods in the house, and also one of most hated enemies. The boys, unfortunately, were in the same fate as her. Neither of them had a problem with Annabeth's cravings. Percy baked her blueberry muffins often. Jason brought home a can of olives along with cheesecake and durian. But it couldn't change the fact that there was also the Asian fruit that by strong smell alone, was enough to send Annabeth to the bathroom for a few hours. Thank the gods that Piper wasn't working in the same square mile as Annabeth. Even if she were three yards away eating that stuff, Annabeth would probably have to run for the nearest bathroom.

But her job as an architect was going well. There was no durian. Or anything else that upset Annabeth's hormonal sense of smell. Her coworkers she could live with, though it was embarrassing that she had a slight baby bump. However, none of the people she worked with were rude enough to point it out. She had her own desk space as well, which helped some. Though, constant runs to the bathroom were not the best thing to do in your first week of your new job.

She and Percy were…okay. He was still kind of distant with her. But he was trying his best not to treat Annabeth unfairly and she knew that he was trying, so she was trying not to be mad with him. But it was hard. He was there, though, holding her while she threw up into the trash can or a bucket or the toilet because of morning sickness, and he was there with a bowl of oranges and a plate of blueberry muffins. But he wasn't there like he used to be, he was there to help her along with the pregnancy and he wasn't there for _her_. Not after that day in the doctor's office.

Annabeth stepped inside the quiet house. Piper was out, she spent a lot of time in the fresh air, sometimes shopping, or just walking around and spending time outside. Annabeth didn't blame her. Piper had never really been able to narrow down what she wanted to do and had done modeling jobs as a daughter of Aphrodite sometimes and done things related to therapy as well, using her persuasive charmspeak for good. Annabeth knew that she herself was too impatient to do what Piper did. She could barely help Percy. She could never help complete strangers.

_How could you help strangers? It's not like you can help yourself._

The thoughts stung and Annabeth tried to brush them away. They continued their assault, however, nagging at Annabeth's mind and dampening her spirit. They were like self-made Cocytus. Annabeth blocked them.

Annabeth polished a picture- it was an old one. Percy and herself arm in arm, grinning at the cameraman- in this case, Sally- arm in arm. It was on Coney Island. He'd taken her to Luna Park. Annabeth was holding a stuffed gray owl tightly and Percy his own black dog. In Paul's Prius, there were a few more stuffed animals, victims of the grabber arm game. They'd gone on every rollercoaster until Percy was begging Zeus to spare him and Annabeth was screaming with delight, and they stuffed themselves with junk food and hot dogs until Annabeth was sure they'd be her new taste of ambrosia.

There were several other pictures of this kind, her and Percy, smiling and having a great time. There was one, of the Seven, together, and another one of the Seven plus Reyna and Nico and Coach Hedge. Annabeth turned away from them. She'd been much more carefree then. Years of not living in the city, without struggling single parents and bills with red stamps on the envelopes, had closed her eyes to the stresses of money and food and everything Camp Half-Blood didn't need. They'd always had more than enough food, and if you were out a few drachma for the store, Connor and Travis would probably get it for you if your cabinmates didn't pitch in to help you.

Annabeth had been woefully underprepared for the cost it took to pay for her apartment with Percy, when she barely had an internship at a good firm and had been barely paid. Percy's teaching hadn't done much better, but she supported him. He was trying to help kids like him.

The door opened and Annabeth tensed and spun only to see Piper, her choppy hair braided with a white eagle's feather and her kaleidoscopic eyes shifting colors in the light.

"Hi Annabeth!" Piper gave her a hug and Annabeth fought her gag reflex as the durian smell on Piper's breath disagreed with her nose. "How was work?" Jason walked inside after Piper- so that was what he'd been doing with his day off- and shot Annabeth a sympathetic smile as he saw her face. Annabeth gave him a look like, 'SOS', and Jason shrugged.

"Pipes, you want to maybe take off the jacket?" Piper pulled away from Annabeth- thank the gods- and Annabeth took the moment to sit down on the couch. "Sorry, Piper's a little hyped up. We went to a dance thing, and she, well, loved it." Piper smiled widely.

"It was great, Annabeth! You and Percy should do it sometime." The smile slipped off Annabeth's face and Piper looked like she wanted to slap herself. "Sorry, sorry…it's still not back to normal?" Annabeth gave her a look, and Piper slapped herself for real. "Sorry. Again. Um…well…why don't Jason and Percy have a guys night and the two of us will stay in and have a girl's night or something?" Annabeth wasn't willing to follow Piper's attempt at cheering her up. She was tired.

"Sorry, Pipes, no thanks. Maybe- maybe another time." Piper nodded in understanding, and Annabeth smiled wearily at her before lying down and drifting off to sleep.


	15. Happiness Never Lasts With Us

**Hi! Chapter fifteen! So for now Annabeth and Piper are two months pregnant but I will do a time skip soon because it would be excruciating to wait out the nine months of a normal pregnancy.**

**Really sorry I haven't updated for more than a week, but this story for whatever reason gives me a lot of writer's block and so I'm trying to wait that out.**

**Also, forgive me if my facts about pregnancy aren't straight, cause…I don't know that stuff.**

**This chapter is sort of a filler, but it's also got its own level of importance.**

**Also- some friends on FF and I have created a roleplay forum! It is not Percy Jackson themed but it should be fun and exciting and we are trying to get more members. To join **_**Wavering **_**Wars, copy and paste this link into your search bar:**

** forum/Wavering-Wars/227699/**

**Hope to see you in Wavering Wars!**

**I am putting an update schedule back in for this, I am going to be updating every Monday and Thursday! That will start happening right now, but if I miss a day, I'm only human.**

Annabeth's POV:

She hated being pregnant. Annabeth was done. It had only been two months. But she had a bit of a bump, and her back hurt for no reason, and her ankles swelled up, and her morning sickness didn't let up. Percy's job was already done, and it was the good part, and Annabeth was stuck with the job of being a human vessel for nine months.

Piper was having a grand time. She didn't have morning sickness and her cravings weren't as severe anymore. Sometimes when Piper thought Annabeth was out of the house, she'd be treated to a concert of…well, she didn't really want to listen to it all that much.

"Annabeth!" Piper called her over to the couch. "Come sit with me. You work so much." Piper still didn't really have a job and she was staying home for the rest of the pregnancy and onwards until hers and Jason's baby was old enough to go to day care. Piper brought her over despite Annabeth's many protests and told her that she had seven more months to relax before she had to work 24/7, she may as well enjoy them.

"What is it?" Piper rolled her eyes. Annabeth was a bit taken aback, Piper never rolled her eyes, that was Annabeth. "Piper, I have to keep working otherwise-" Piper, however, wasn't having it. She pulled Annabeth over to the couch and sat her down.

"We can talk about…baby names!" Piper wouldn't let Annabeth get up, even resorting to hanging onto her leg while Annabeth tried in vain to go back to work and couldn't because she was a pregnant woman with another pregnant woman hanging onto her leg for dear life.

"What about Aylin? For a girl, maybe. You could call her Aylie. As a nickname. Or Angelle? That's a nice one." Annabeth wanted to snap at Piper, but instead she just sat there and listened while Piper went on and on about baby girl names. "What about Tessa?" Annabeth was vaguely amused. Piper had a long list of baby names, that was for sure.

"I kind of like Tessa," Annabeth said cautiously. It was the wrong thing to say. Piper squealed, and Annabeth knew it had to have been hormones because, Piper? Squealing? Something was terribly wrong with the universe.

"That's great! I'll be an Auntie to a baby Tessa!" Annabeth wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure she wanted a baby Tessa, after all. She didn't even know if she was having a girl, after all, and Piper…well, Annabeth wasn't sure how to stop her from crying if Annabeth said she probably wouldn't be having a baby Tessa.

"Um, Piper, why don't we drop that topic and we'll turn to you?" Piper nodded, still glowing with joy, and Annabeth hoped she forgot all about 'Tessa' in the next seven months. Otherwise Annabeth wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't bring home a baby Tessa.

"Well, I think it's a boy," Piper said before gasping. "Annabeth, what if Tessa and my baby got together? Wouldn't that be great?" Annabeth almost gagged. The sheer idea to her was disgusting. Her baby dating. Even if it was Piper's kid. The thought of it was just gross to her, and maybe it was hormones, but she was already protective of the kid. And they were barely a baby. Annabeth cursed her hormones again. She hated that sort of mother- protective to a fault. It had always seemed so suffocating to the child, for her…but she'd never had a mother at all.

"We'll, uh…we'll think about that if it happens, okay, Piper?" Piper just nodded, and Annabeth knew somewhere in the devious mind of hers she was planning their wedding or something. Wedding…

Annabeth got up off the couch and Piper didn't protest this time. "As lovely as this has been, I really do need to get back to working, okay? Bye, Piper." Piper didn't say anything and she was spaced out, her eyes unfocused and glassy. Probably planning their future kids' future wedding. Annabeth tried to put the thought out of her own mind.

That night, when Annabeth came back into the living room, Jason and Piper were snuggling. A little bit more than that, maybe. The door opened quietly and Percy stood there uncomfortably. Annabeth shrugged at him and stood there uncomfortably.

_This could go on for a while,_ Annabeth thought. She looked at Percy and gestured toward their bedroom. He nodded. Jason and Piper, meanwhile, were rather oblivious. Annabeth moved swiftly toward their bedroom- the walls in gray and light blue complemented each other and had a soothing feel.

"So," Percy said, "They're going to be occupied for a while." Annabeth nodded slightly. "How was your day? Is the firm getting any better?"

"No, not really…the morning sickness is beginning to let up and it should be gone in about half a month." Percy nodded. "What about you?"

It felt oddly normal, exchanging simple pleasantries like this. Annabeth had never been able to do this with Percy. Well, she had, in the apartment. But it had never really been like this, this felt like the calm before a storm.

"Well, as it gets closer to the warmer months the kids are getting rowdier. They moved me to sixth grade Greek mythology, and I guess they respect me? I dunno, as Savior of Olympus and all I sure hope so but you never can tell with demigods, especially ADHD demigods with dyslexia. And I can't speak Latin but they do and so the Greek texts I prepared aren't the ones they're able to read." Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, something Annabeth hadn't seen him do. But now that she thought about it, he had been doing that for a while, she just hadn't consciously picked up on it till now…

"Well, I'd hope they'd respect you, as you are one of the Seven, a Savior of Olympus…but, I don't know. If it's Greek mythology, shouldn't they learn Greek as part of the curriculum?"

"Now, that's what you'd _think."_ Percy said. "That was what I thought, so I guess I should've realized it wouldn't be right, since I am a Seaweed Brain. But anyways, apparently because it's 'hard enough for legacies to learn Latin', we shouldn't be confusing people with Greek even when it came first and it is Greek myth, not Roman. The Roman myths are annoying anyway because they're basically the Greek ones." Percy looked down at his bag. "Here. The Roman ones, which I can't read." Annabeth took them out and looked at them. She could read them, but for young Greek demigods most wouldn't have been able to. She was sure the Romans didn't have much trouble and she knew there weren't any Greek demigods in school, but it still was probably something that should happen.

"But shouldn't?"

"I talked to the board and they say no, some of them were nice about it but some don't have respect for me." Anger bubbled up in Annabeth's throat, not at Percy but for him, because he didn't deserve anything the Fates had piled on him as a teenager and everything that was happening now, a bit of respect from his students was the least they could do.

"Why not?" Percy saw that his wife was getting angry and raised his hands trying to placate her, but it wasn't happening. "You're- you're Percy. I'll- I'll go down and talk to them-" Annabeth started looking for her purse and a pair of shoes, but she could see Percy was probably not going to let her, and her suspicion was confirmed.

"Annabeth, please, it'll be fine, I can handle a little bit of indifference." Annabeth frowned at him but didn't back down. "I can handle myself, okay?" That had been the wrong thing to say. Annabeth was still annoyed about the whole 'you're-pregnant-you-should-let-me-help-you' thing and she didn't like that either.

"But I have nothing to do all day, Percy, nothing. Besides architecture work and that isn't even really work for me! I just need to do something…" she paused for a moment. "I need to do something like this. Fighting. And I know I'm pregnant, so this will be a verbal confrontation, but I just have to do something or I'll go insane and that doesn't help the baby." Percy paused.

"Annabeth, please. I can do it myself."

"There it is again. You don't want me to help you, do you?" Annabeth saw his stunned face for a moment but in it was all she really needed to know. "It's true. You think you can handle it yourself and you don't care that maybe, just maybe I want to care for you, that's right."

"Annabeth, you-"

"Stop it. Just- just stop it." Annabeth paused for a moment, heart aching. "Do you ever wonder if this wasn't meant to be?"

She only saw Percy's stunned face for a moment before he started to walk away, but Annabeth followed him. She hadn't…oh, yes, she had.

"I mean- we fight _so_ much and I'm tired of it, Percy, I'm really tired. And we've never stopped dating except for that break Hera kidnapped you to take and maybe it's just…space. That we need." Percy stared at her for a moment like he'd never seen her before.

"You remember when you told me that if I ever left you again…? What happened to that, Annabeth? Maybe you're right. Maybe we're just tired of each other. Because, I don't know what I expected when I married you but this isn't what I thought it would be, I thought we'd be _happy."_ Annabeth flinched like she'd been slapped, but it had been her who had sparked this.

"You were never happy?" the words were hardly more than a whisper but Percy looked shell shocked and confused. "You were never happy. Not when you married me, not when you found the sonogram picture after a week…I should've known." Annabeth laughed bitterly. "Aphrodite promised to make my love life interesting, but not even she could've done this to me, this was you." Percy looked like he wanted to say something and Annabeth's throat was closing up as her eyes burned with unshed tears, but she had one more thing to say, her final card and she hoped it was an ace.

"I thought you weren't going to turn out to be another Luke to me, Perseus Jackson." It was Percy's turn to look like he'd been slapped, but Annabeth didn't say anything else. Couch tonight. Or go outside with all your buddies and hook up with some hot girl. You're a guy after all. A guy whose wife is pregnant and you don't get to do it with her and so you're probably really starving for attention." Annabeth watched Percy walk out the door.

She slept alone that night.

**You know, all the chapters I've been writing are really angsty, they always fight. Speaking of, this is kinda self promotion I know, but check out my new story, **_**Hands and Words are Not for Hurting!**_** Thanks!**


	16. Maybe

**Hi there! Happy Thursday! School gets out in a few weeks, and then I should have more writing time, unless my brother hogs the computer. So, I have a question I need to ask you guys. This fic is about Percy and Annabeth, (and by extension Jason and Piper), and their adult lives, how they get married, have kids. And, in a few chapters, they're going to have their kids and I don't know how much longer I want this to be. So, if any of you have some thoughts on that, please put in a review. Thanks!**

**I've skipped the time to around 5 and a half months pregnant. Because it's really boring to write stuff like this and have chapters going around the nine months of a pregnancy. So in this chapter, we're going to find out the genders of their kids!**

**BlackholesA: I don't know what's up with all the angst, it's just been happening and I don't know why. I personally blame it on the music I keep listening to that is very sad, so. Maybe that's it? But this chapter is really sappy…**

**123Thomas321: Don't worry. It'll be over...now. Because I was too lazy to sort out a make up and also this was easier to write than it's been in a while so I just did this.**

**Piper's POV:**

Jason kept telling me not to hope too much. I didn't know how he could say that, I myself was very excited. Our appointment at five months had shown that the baby wasn't in the position that we could tell the gender. We were back two weeks later. Percy and Annabeth were in a different room at the moment, they'd held back on it for a bit.

I gritted my teeth against the gel, it wasn't too cold but it was cold enough and, especially on my swollen belly, not exactly welcome. The familiar image of the baby and the sound of the thumping of their heart filled the room.

The doctor was examining their machines but looked up with a smile. Jason's hand in mine squeezed reassuringly. "Congratulations. You did want the gender, correct?" I nodded. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Grace, you two are having a girl!" I froze.

_A girl? But I thought it was a boy, it was supposed to be a boy, because Annabeth's having a girl, rig_ht? Maybe? And our kids were supposed to grow up together and get married together, right? That was supposed to happen.

"It's- it's a girl? Are you sure?" she gave me a nod. "Not a boy?" Jason gave me a concerned look but I just nodded.

"Piper here was really sure it was boy," he told the doctor. She didn't even blink, evidently unphased by this. "But thank you, so, so much. We really appreciated this." I nodded, trying and failing to find my voice.

"Yes! Yes, thank you, so much." I gave her a bright smile, the little disappointment I felt giving way to joy. We were having a girl. A baby girl. I wondered if she had Jason's eyes. Or his hair, or his nose. I hoped so, Jason could've been a male model. "Can you give us some privacy?" she nodded and left the room, and Jason stood up and sat on the crinkly paper next to me. "It's a girl…a girl. A baby girl? You heard her, right? We're having a baby girl." I wasn't sure why I kept saying it when it would keep being true, but I did, and Jason just watched me. "Excited?" He only looked concerned and tugged gently on his bottom lip, stretching out the scar from eating a stapler on his upper one.

"Yeah, Pipes, of course I am. You okay?" the question surprised me for some reason even though I knew he would be worried as I was acting so oddly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Jason just looked at me like he knew something I didn't, and maybe he did.

"You really wanted a boy, Piper." he told me. "But it's okay, right? We'll have a beautiful baby girl and she'll look just like you and she'll probably be a troublemaker and she'll be perfect." I only frowned at him, and he looked briefly concerned, but I only smiled back at him.

"I want her to look like you." He laughed then, and I laughed with him. Maybe I'd thought it was a boy, had been dead set on a boy, but a girl wasn't going to be bad. I could imagine it now. A blond girl, with blue eyes, or a dark haired girl with changing eyes, or a blond girl with changing eyes or a dark haired girl with blue eyes, running around and being a troublemaker.

I only looked at him. "No. She's going to have your hair and your eyes, and she'll spend so much time with Annabeth that she'll be like an Annabeth stunt double, complete with Annabeth's attitude and, uh, smartness, and then we'll complain that she gets up too early until she's a teenager when we complain she gets up too late, and Annabeth's and Percy's kid is going to be her best friend."

Jason sat up straighter. "Or maybe she'll spend so much time with Percy that she grows up like him, and maybe she'll have your hair and maybe your eyes so she'll look like a female him, and she'll be a troublemaker like you and Percy and get kicked out of all the schools in New Rome because even as legacy she'll be such a delinquent." I laughed then.

"Maybe she'll be a mix of the two of us, like she'll have your hair and my eyes and we can call her Thalia, and then keep her with Annabeth so that she turns out to be the exact opposite of her namesake mentally and physically. And whenever Thalia tries to get her to do crazy things or Hunter things she'll be like, 'breaking rules? Surely not!' and Thalia will go crazy."

"Maybe she'll have your hair and my eyes and we can call her Alyssa, and she'll be best friends with Percy and Annabeth's kid and try to get them into trouble but it will never work because it'll be Annabeth's kid we're talking about, and Alyssa will always get into trouble with Annabeth but we'll know it was the Jackson kid."

"Perhaps Annabeth's kid will be her nemesis, and they'll always fight but we know they love each other as friends in the end, but they don't like to admit it. And they're always competing but then one day they become friends."

I smiled. A baby girl sounded perfect right now.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"What- what did you say?" it was silent. Percy's voice was shaking. "A- you said it was a girl?" the baby was moving around on the ultrasound, the baby girl. A girl. What'd I'd wanted, was a girl. I'd known Percy had wanted a boy, but I hadn't really wanted another Seaweed Brain running around.

Percy and I had repaired our relationship in the past months. It hadn't really been hard, but it hadn't been fun, I was never able to admit I was wrong because of my fatal flaw- pride.

"Yes." The doctor was smiling widely. "You two are having a girl." I could only blink but I could feel Percy hugging me, tightly, and leaning down to my belly and whispering.

"_Hi there, baby girl. You're going to be a girl, you know. Well, you don't know, you've probably inherited something of mine. I hope you're as smart as Annabeth is. She's your mom, she's been carrying you for five and a half months. Treat her well, okay?" _he leaned in closer. _"Gods know she can't get any grumpier."_ I slapped him and he yelped.

"Ow!" he shrank under my death glare. "Okay, okay, I know I deserved it. But you can't deny it's not true." The doctor had left somewhere in between this exchange and Percy was hugging me again. "Wise Girl, we're having a baby girl."

"Names?" Percy thought for a moment.

"I like Sophia. She could have your hair and your eyes and be really smart, cause Sophia means smart, or something, and she'll be best friends with the Graces' kid and she'll be a troublemaker like me. But she'll be good at being sneaky and debating like you are, so every time they get in trouble, she'll be able to pin it on the Grace kid, but eventually she'll confess because she'll have morals. And her favorite color will be blue." I blinked. That actually didn't sound so bad, I could picture Sophia…

"Annabeth? You spaced out there. What about you? A name of your liking?" Percy waved his hand in front of her face, his ring finger glinting in the light, taunting Annabeth with his wedding ring. "Wise Girl…" he whined.

"Fine, fine! Well, I kinda like Evelyn, with another 'e' at the end so it's 'Evelyne', which makes it seem much more austere and elegant. And I think an Evelyne would have your hair, and your eyes and Jason would love to hang out with her so she'd become a really straight-laced Roman sort of person and the Graces' kid would be the same way and they'd bond over that."

Percy was looking at her in a way that made Annabeth's stomach drop out of her body and disappear into a void, full of love and happiness and hope for a future neither of them had ever thought they'd have, as demigods.

"What if she was an Alexis, and she liked being Alex for short and she liked to cut her hair just a little bit past her shoulders and it was dark brown, but she had your eyes, and she was like Thalia, all punk and she joined the Hunters?"

"Maybe she's a 'Janie', and she's really old fashioned and doesn't swear at all and is like one of those girls from the 1800's in mannerisms. And she enjoys 70's music and her favorite is 'Time in a Bottle' by Jim Croce, and she's really one of those romantic kinds of girls even though she isn't like those stereotypical girls obsessed with makeup and squealing at every little thing. And her middle name is Grace and it sums her up perfectly."

"She could be a Lydia, and she's really musical because Apollo blessed her, and she plays the pan pipes better than her Uncle Grover does and upstages him and it makes him really confused and it's funny, and she also plays the acoustic guitar and loves Joni Mitchell. And Chiron's like a grandfather for her and they have the same taste in music."

"No, no, she's a Katelyn, and her eyes are blue like your mother's are and she likes writing, and she takes after Sally in the best ways. And she's got my brains and she loves writing short stories about Greek mythology and dreams and things like that and she publishes stories when she grows up, and everyone likes her books."

"Actually, she's an Aylin, and she's small and like an elf and everyone loves her in school because she's really gentle and sweet. And she doesn't like to admit it but she loves the color blue more than anything and enjoys her grandma Sally's cookies and they're her favorite food. And she hangs out with Thalia most of all but somehow makes Thalia change instead, and then she gets older than Thalia and joins the Hunters because she doesn't want to change."

"Maybe, Percy. That…that sounds really nice." I smiled. I didn't think our baby would be any of these, but it was lovely to think about a baby Aylin, or an Evelyne or a Janie, or a Katelyn, a Lydia, a Sophia, or any other baby name for our baby girl. But she could be, and maybe she'd be a Janie with a Lydia personality, and maybe she wouldn't have any of these names or any of these personalities but she could be and that's what we were thinking about.

"Annabeth, you do know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course."


	17. Finally!

**I'm back! Again! Here's chapter 17. Also, there's been a time skip AGAIN, I know, bad me, but I just cannot write about three and a half more months. Now, they are NINE months in. Which means, yes, that in this chapter, one of them (at least) will have a baby! Yay!**

**Also, 12K views! Thank you so much, I know that some stories have a bunch more views than this but I'm still sorta new to FF so this means a lot to me.**

**So, this chapter is rather special to me. It's dedicated to four amazing people that I have the privilege of knowing, and I really hope none of them ever read this because I'd probably die when they confronted me about it- so yeah. So here are the dedications. You guys are the best.**

**A- Thank you for being friendly even when I didn't care, until I did. For partnerships on projects and conversations about The Nine Lives of Chloe King and Harry Potter and PJO, for attending my rock band concert when you owed me nothing and ruined your chances of good hearing later in life, and a GamePigeon chess game that lasted a month, for an hour in an Escape Room in June and a million other memories.**

**J- Thank you for chattering on until my ears hurt, assaulting me for grapes and cherries, fearful glances during choir practice, the whole Eraser Wars, dragging me on the Disk-O on our fifth grade field trip but letting it go when I said no to the next one, for smushing me on a different ride on the same day. For awkward video chats on WhatsApp after you left and a painting of a dreamcatcher and a million other memories, you really were the Muse of Comedy.**

**S- Thank you for P.E. walk and talks and being the best French horn in band and putting up with my sarcasm even though you were annoyed and calling me weird, which was true. For shared looks of exasperation when there was a sub in band, trying to get me to go on the death trap of a ride but eventually giving up, and offering to tie my shoelaces in second grade even though I could tie them myself and walking across the crosswalk in socks and a million other memories.**

**B- Thank you for attending playdates when we were basically strangers and flipping me in Martial Arts ALL THE FREAKING TIME and giving me a necklace with the word 'best' on it and a silent day on the rock wall when our mutual friend wasn't there, the Pomegranate Wars, and for telling our third grade teacher that yes, we were friends and a million moments of laughter and waiting for me when I had choir and giving me daisies after your friend made me cry and walking across the crosswalk in socks and saying you'd be my locker partner next year and a million other memories.**

**Okay, that's it, if you ever read this (I hope not) please, please don't kill me, but luckily (well, not luckily) we're in quarantine so you can't hunt me down! Ha ha ha.**

**You guys are the best.**

**Huh: I…don't actually know what to say to you, sorry.**

**132Thomas321: It may be…it may be…**

**Writer2006: Life isn't all happiness…especially a demigods'. Thank you!**

**Aww: Thank you! That's happening now!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

She was really mad at Percy now. Percy and his spawn growing in her stomach right now.

Let's back up. Annabeth was overdue. By about three days. And maybe that wasn't very much for some people but it was torture when you were nine months pregnant, and it was hot. Very, very hot. In fact, September on the Pacific Coast, apparently, was very warm when it wasn't San Francisco. And the waiting room barely had air conditioning, Annabeth was cranky and hot, not a good mix.

Yes, the waiting room. In the hospital in New Rome. That waiting room.

Piper was in labor. Lucky…well, Annabeth censored her thoughts but was still quite angry.

Of course, she didn't sound very lucky, but Annabeth would've given anything to be in labor instead of still pregnant after months. Literal months, mind you. Nine of them. And now it was hot and she was huge and bloated with a baby and she hated it. Really, really hated it.

She was outside with Percy, and Jason, who was pacing nervously outside. You could occasionally hear Piper, who didn't sound like she was having fun, but at least by the end of the day _she'd_ not be pregnant anymore and Annabeth still would be. Lucky Piper. Annabeth was just waiting now.

Annabeth went to the bathroom for the fifteenth time that hour. She paused as she came back. Was that? What she thought it was? Liquid running down her leg?

Water._ Shoot, I need to get to Percy…and to a labor room._ Immediately.

Annabeth hurried back to Percy and gave him a sharp glance and he rose at once to talk to her.

"What is it?" Annabeth looked at Percy as a smile spread across her face. "Annabeth?" she gave him a short kiss and pulled away, biting her lip. She didn't have time right now.

"Seaweed Brain, we're having a baby." Annabeth didn't remember much after that. She did remember Percy staring at her in shock before running to get the nearest doctor or nurse, and Jason's confusion until Annabeth gestured to Piper and he ran back inside, going back to his wife in labor and in pain. He'd be at her bedside probably for a few more hours, at least that was what Annabeth had heard from the passing doctors flitting in and out of Piper's labor ward all the time. Annabeth was jealous.

She remembered labor being absolute hell…but also that hers wasn't as long as others had been. Jason came in partway through to inform her of Piper's baby girl arriving into the world a few hours ago, that Piper and the baby were fine, just tired. Annabeth was a bit busy at that time, however.

Their birthdays were the same. Annabeth was exhausted afterwards, it had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but she couldn't help starting to tear up after her baby was brought in. She was beautiful. She had the beginnings of dark brown hair on her head, but her eyes were closed. Annabeth wasn't sure of their color as of yet. She was small and…well, perfect. She was perfect.

Percy walked in, and his face lit up as he practically bounded over to the bed to look at Annabeth holding the little girl in her arms. "Hey, Wise Girl." He said softly, his hand reaching tentatively to touch the baby's hair, the baby herself fast asleep in Annabeth's arms, curled against her chest.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth murmured. "So, I think we should name a baby." He looked down at her before sitting on the edge of the bed as Annabeth passed him their little girl. As a big brother to Estelle Blofis, he'd already had practice with babies, and Annabeth was relieved about that as when Bobby and Matthew had been born, she'd steered clear of any baby work, hadn't even held them.

"What do you think?" Percy's voice was almost reverent, soft and he was cradling the baby gently. She was asleep, the little hair on her head already reminiscent of Percy's unruly hairstyle. Annabeth laughed a little, and shook her head when Percy turned to her, gaze questioning. "What?"

"She already looks like you." He opened his mouth, ready to protest, but looked down at the sleeping girl and realized Annabeth, once again, was right. "I don't know. Do you want to decide on names together?" They'd never been able to agree on one perfectly, but now that she was here, maybe so.

Percy smiled at her softly. "Annabeth, if anything, I think you should get to choose her names. You're the one who did all the work." Annabeth raised her eyebrows, but she was going to hold it to him.

"That's true," Annabeth said. Percy looked surprised and she laughed. "How about this? I get the first name and you get the middle name." Percy only nodded and passed the baby back to Annabeth. "Hi," she whispered to the baby. She was already getting sentimental. "You're…" Annabeth thought for a moment and looked at the girl's sleeping face. "You're Evelyne," she said at last. "Yeah."

Percy's face broke into a grin. "Evelyne Jackson." He reached for a pen and paper- the birth certificate the doctors had left on the table and gave it to Annabeth with his hands slightly shaking.

"Evelyne what?" she looked up at him then, at Percy staring down at Evelyne with his brows furrowed.

"Sophia," he said. "Evelyne Sophia Jackson." Annabeth stared down at the baby girl, with her brown hair and tightly closed eyes, and smiled. _She really is a perfect baby. Evelyne Sophia…Jackson._

Evelyne Sophia Jackson

7 lb. 5 oz.

September 24**Piper's POV:**

I'd been surprised to hear Annabeth had also gone into labor today. Our children even had the same birthdays. My labor had lasted long, really, really long, Jason coming in and out nervously, and after my baby was taken for a few hours in which I was just waiting, exhausted and scared. Jason as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grace?" a young nurse came in, cradling my baby in her arms. She gently set her down in mine and gave me a small smile. Here's Baby Grace, as we've been calling her." She had brown hair, a bit of a mix between mine and Jason's. Her eyes blinked, just for a moment, where I caught a glimpse of brown, but I couldn't be sure…my eyes changed colors from one to another very quickly.

"Thank you." Jason almost flew over to the bed to get a good look at the baby.

"Paige." That was the only thing I said when looking at her. Her eyes were squinted shut, face red.

"What?" Jason looked at me then, confused, and I paused. Did I actually want to do this? I did.

"Paige. That's her name." Jason looked a little more confused and I prayed that I wouldn't have to charmspeak my husband into naming our child Paige. "Jason?" Jason appeared to be doing a lot of quick thinking and my heart sank as I saw his electric blue gaze settled thoughtfully on Paige- no- our baby. She wasn't Paige yet, but hopefully she was going to be, without charmspeak, I hoped.

"You're right." I almost sagged in relief, though it wouldn't have done much as I was already leaning against the pillows. "Paige." He stared at me. "You're so wonderful, Piper." There was an oddly awed expression on Jason's face as he stared at me and back at Paige. "I love you." He was getting rather sentimental, I thought, though I supposed it wasn't unfounded. Paige yawned softly and Jason's attention snapped back to her, and Piper marveled at how attentive he was to the baby, to Paige.

"Second name, Jase?" I was still very tired, and so I couldn't speak very loudly, but Jason heard me all the same and stared down at her thoughtfully. "Your turn. I'm tired." He chuckled softly but stared at Paige with an almost philosophical look in his eyes, looking it a bit like a human Yoda.

"Thalia?" he rushed to explain. "I know you don't know Thalia very well, but she's my sister, and I almost lost her…and she's special to me, you know…she's my family by blood. Mother and father. And it's her middle name so it won't be Thalia and Thalia, it will be Paige and Thalia, if that's all right with you of course." Piper only nodded, relieved. It felt right. Paige Thalia Grace… her Paige.

Paige Thalia Grace

8 lb. 3 oz.

September 24

**So here we are! Paige Thalia Grace, and Evelyne Sophia Jackson!**


	18. House Arrest

**Hey! I'm back, it's Thursday! In about a week, I'll have no school…and will be devoting that time to hang out with my amazing aunt! I'll still be here, and posting, and it should be same as usual. Also, I think this story is going to wrap up soon. I started this in February, and I frankly have just lost interest in writing this. It's not the story's fault, it's just me. It'll be a bit longer, though. Thank you for everyone who's taken the time to read this. It should be done on June 12****th****.**

**Yay: …thank you, I guess. I don't know.**

**ASWW: Thank you, though the credit actually goes to some friends of mine.**

**SpecialDemiTitan: thank you.**

**PercabethForever1013: …that isn't a bad thing, everyone likes a chubby baby, and heavier babies are healthier.**

**Writer2006: Really, the credit goes to four amazing friends of mine, who helped me a lot with this :) but thank you**

**123Thomas321: …glad you're happy?**

**Yay: …! Okay…**

**Percy's POV:**

Percy woke up the third time that night, to, once again, Paige. Not Evelyne, his own daughter. _Jason's and Piper's._ Really, it wasn't their fault. Though, he couldn't help feeling a bit resentful that Paige, who cried so often, was the one waking him up instead of Evelyne, sleeping peacefully in the bassinet. He turned over on his side to be met with Annabeth.

She was still asleep, the lucky soul. Her blond hair was kind of tangled, and she was sleeping on her side, still tired. It had only been five days since Evelyne had been born, two since Annabeth had been discharged, and understandably the new mother was still tired. Annabeth's eyes were still closed as Percy slid out of the bed and padded into the hall towards the shared nursery of Paige and Evelyne.

Jason was already in there and gave him an empathetic look. "Really sorry, Paige is…definitely a crier, you could say." Percy could only wearily nod, though he managed his trademark sarcastic smirk.

"Really Jason, I had no idea." Jason sighed and Percy felt a little bad, but only a little, because he'd woken up three times tonight because of Jason's baby and while Paige was cute- dark brown hair and brown eyes- she was annoyingly loud, and he thought Evelyne was the best baby in the world, but he was biased…but she had that dark brown hair and greenish/hazel eyes and she was perfect. Paige was cute, but he wasn't Evelyne. And Evelyne was his baby girl. He liked it when she laughed, which she didn't really do yet but he still loved it. It was cheerful and babyish and kind of hard to recognize as a laugh but Evelyne was still laughing and it was his baby, he was supposed to be in love with Evelyne's laugh, wasn't he? She was his kid, after all.

Evelyne opened her eyes and blinked up at him sleepily. "Awah?" Percy looked down at her affectionately. She tried to turn on her side but couldn't.

"Yes, very awah." Jason rubbed his eyes, picking up Paige. "Did your friend wake you?" Evelyne didn't do anything, then. "I'm, gonna guess that Paige didn't do anything, then, and you just woke up on your own."

As Percy slipped back into the bed, Annabeth blinked sleepily, just waking up. "Wha? Don't tell me you're up _again."_ Percy only nodded and Annabeth started to get up. "What time is it?" she glanced at a clock. "I'll get up next time. It's only fair." Percy shook his head. He wasn't going to let Annabeth do that, not when it had only been five days. Of course, she'd probably hate his being protective, but he wasn't going to just let her sacrifice the sleep she deserved after labor and everything.

"No, Annabeth, it's fine, I can handle it. You sleep. After what you did a few days ago, you deserve to sleep while I care for Evelyne." _Evelyne._ He wasn't sure he'd ever get tired of hearing his child's name- Evelyne. Evelyne. He could keep saying it over and over again and it would still be perfect, it was elegant and austere and while he wasn't sure Evelyne would be that sort of person (she was his kid, after all) but Annabeth could hope, and while he knew that her Aunt Thalia would always be coming over to teach her mischief, and Uncle Leo would be doing the same, Annabeth could hope, and he'd let her. She deserved to hope after…everything, really. After he'd gone missing, after getting through college, after everything. Annabeth deserved the world, and maybe Percy couldn't quite give her that, but he'd definitely try. She was amazing, and Percy was fully aware that right now he was in that fatherhood stage where he was in awe of his wife and very much in love with his daughter, and he'd probably be complaining about sleep later but right now Evelyne and Annabeth were everything. He knew Jason was in a similar state, and that Piper and Annabeth were going stir-crazy on maternity leave- Annabeth was a worker, and this had been one of the few times she'd ever had to just stay at home, and Annabeth knew it was for her own good and for Evelyne's but still…she wasn't happy about it. And, as someone had once told Percy, 'a happy wife is a happy life' and he wasn't sure how to keep Annabeth happy except let her get her sleep and give her activities to do for the day…and he was running out of those, so he needed to figure out a plan for Annabeth, so that she didn't go Momzilla on him or something like that. He wasn't sure if she was that sort of person but he'd discovered many things about Annabeth over the years and he doubted if he knew all of them yet. It was Annabeth, after all. They had a strong connection but pry too far and she'd close herself off with walls made of steel spikes.

"But…" Annabeth, however, was tired. "We'll talk in the morning." Her words were starting to slur and she curled up on her side and turned away from Percy to sleep some more, and Percy smiled. "G'night." Annabeth's breathing evened out slowly until she was taking long, slow breaths, and Percy laid back down and slowly started to fall asleep.

**Annabeth's POV:**

She was sick of being a _housewife._ A literal housewife. Staying at home, cooking, cleaning, and caring for the baby. That was basically the textbook definition of housewife. And she was one of them now…staying at home, cooking, cleaning, and caring for Evelyne. And as much as she loved her baby girl, she was already sick of it and it hadn't even been a week. How was she going to get through the next _months?_ Percy seemed to feel for her, but she knew he wasn't the one stuck there and so he couldn't actually understand her feelings on staying home to take care of his daughter. He got to go outside and drive and go to a job that he was having a good time at it, he could take a walk without a baby strapped to his chest and needing to feed so often it was frankly embarrassing, he could go shopping without a baby in the front crying and screaming and generally drawing unwanted attention to him, and Annabeth couldn't do any of those things.

To put it lightly, it sucked. Annabeth was used to doing everything for herself. She fought for herself, (and for Olympus), she would feed herself and she'd provided for herself at age seven when she'd run away. She'd never _let_ anyone do things for her, except when she was sick, and only if it was someone really close to her like Percy, and only for a little while even then. Even though it was Percy who was helping her Annabeth still thought of it as a weakness.

She'd never stop doing that, and she couldn't stop it. It was hard when Piper tried to do some things for her, like when Annabeth was sick and stayed home, or even when she handed Paige to Annabeth and rushed to go make them lunch, and Annabeth tried to stop it. She'd provided for herself since she was seven…why couldn't she now, as an adult, she couldn't provide for herself _better_, in fact, than she had at the start. At seven years, she'd been on the street…she had a home now, and yet other provided for her.

"Annabeth?" That was Piper, coming in, Paige cradled in her arms, her hair braided with that blue harpy's feather that Piper had gotten from one of those same monsters while on the Argo II during their big quest. When did she get the time to do her hair? Annabeth's was tangled and knotted, and she hadn't brushed since she got home and got a few minutes to herself, which she had realized was becoming exceedingly rare- time to shower, or time to get a drink or to eat, or time to brush teeth or _something._

Evelyne had opened her eyes yesterday, revealing them to be a sort of hazel/green. Paige, who'd opened _her_ eyes two days before, had brown. Both girls had brown hair around the same shade- a dark, but not very dark, brown. She was perfect, and while she didn't have Percy's or Annabeth's eyes, or their hair, she was a mix of them both and Annabeth was thankful for it. She knew she'd wanted Evelyne to have her eyes and Percy's hair, but she was perfect as she was, and Annabeth knew that she definitely loved her.

A perfect baby.

"Yeah?" Piper carefully set Paige down on the couch Annabeth was sitting on, a few inches away from Annabeth and Evelyne.

"Can you watch Paige? I have to run to the store and pick up a few things for dinner tonight, but I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." Annabeth fought to keep a straight face and not burst Piper's bubble, so she gritted her teeth and smiled.

"Of _course_ I can, Piper." Piper smiled. "Can I ask where you're going, exactly?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going down to that square, you know, with all the cute little shops. I need to get stuff from the deli and bread from the bakery and, you know, so on." Annabeth's smile threatened to slip off her face. Why did _she_ get to go out? Annabeth was going stir crazy and Piper was going out. "It isn't too much trouble, is it?"

Annabeth contemplated telling her that _yes,_ it _was_ too much trouble, caring for _two_ babies? When Piper got to go out? She cleared her throat. "No, it isn't, it's fine, I promise. You go. I'll stay here, and Paige and Evelyne will be fine. They can…you know, meet each other or something. At a safe distance." Piper's face broke out into a smile, and Annabeth tried to tone down her disappointment at being stuck at home.

"Annabeth, thank you. I've been going so crazy, and I'll tell you what, you can go out tomorrow, I'll watch Evelyne, I promise." With that, Piper walked out the door, and Evelyne shifted and tried to balance Evelyne on her hip while keeping a watchful eye on Paige, who was put into a sitting position by Piper earlier.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking through New Rome was wonderful. Annabeth was indebted to Piper for watching Evelyne and letting her go out, and she was definitely enjoying it. She, too, went down to the little square with all the cute little shops that Piper liked, mostly because of how small and cute they were, and she browsed one with baby clothing in the shop window and, while she didn't buy anything from there she talked to the shopkeeper, a woman who'd had a few babies herself. For a few hours, she was free.


	19. Pre-Epilogue

**Hey, I'm back. Happy Monday. It's my last week of school! Well, really my last three days. On Thursday I'm releasing the epilogue, I've sort of lost interest in the story and it's not the story's fault, I'm just kind of done with it. It's been four months, after all…and I lose interest quickly. Also, to help along the epilogue for Thursday, it's been three years since September 24****th****, the day Paige and Evelyne were born. Today's their third birthday, this is like a pre-epilogue…so that the epilogue doesn't dump everything on you, I guess.**

**Writing with Annie: Thank you!**

**Reader12859: Thank you…that was in April but thank you. I'm fine now.**

**123Thomas321: I'm pretty much doing that for the last chapter…I have a **_**lot**_** of writing to do…just realized.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Mommy! Watch meeee!" Evelyne slid off the waterslide and landed with a big splash. At three years old, she had her father's affinity with water, and a little of Percy's power, but more of Annabeth's intelligence. Paige slid after her, landing almost on top of Evelyne, who squeaked and if not for Percy's hand in hers Annabeth would've rushed forward, but Percy pulled her back. Evelyne had been taking swim classes for a long time, and it she could breathe underwater…according to her.

"Aunty Annabeth! Uncle Percy! Look at me!" Annabeth turned. Elias, Hazel's and Frank's boy, a year and a half old, was running to cannonball into the pool. Annabeth caught a smile on Calypso's face as the titan turned mortal's hand rested on her pregnant belly. She was actually right around her due date with a girl, and Leo was ecstatic. Annabeth saw Hazel and Frank smiling fondly at Elias as he jumped in with a big splash, knowing how to swim courtesy of 'Uncle Percy'.

_Uncle. Aunty._ It felt so weird. She'd been a teenager a short while ago…not that long ago, it seemed to her. But here she was, getting into her early thirties, a mother to a three year old girl named Evelyne Sophia _Jackson._ She'd married Percy. The love of her life.

Piper and Jason were sitting down and talking. Piper herself had about two more months until her second child would be born, a boy according to the doctors. Piper's face lit up as Paige climbed out of the pool and raced over to Annabeth.

"Aunty Annabeth! Guess what? I think I saw Aunty _Thalia!"_ Paige knew of her namesake aunt and adored Thalia, though not as much as Annabeth, who'd partially raised her for a while. Piper and Jason had of course moved out shortly after Paige and Evelyne had been born, but they'd been in the same neighborhood and Evelyne had spent a lot of time at Piper and Jason's home as well as her own. "Do you know if she's coming for my birthday?" Thalia still looked sixteen. It was kind of a throw off for Annabeth, who remembered Thalia so many years older than she'd been. And then, her age. And now, Annabeth was taller than Annabeth, married with a kid, and while Thalia was sixteen, Annabeth was thirty one. Fifteen years of an age difference and Thalia would be around long after Annabeth was gone. It was a bittersweet feeling. Thalia would get to witness so much, and Annabeth wouldn't be there. It had always been her, Luke, and Thalia…now it was her and Percy…and sometimes Annabeth missed it. She wouldn't trade the life she had now, but she'd considered the Hunters of Artemis once and she'd be with Thalia now. She might've saved Luke, had she made a different choice.

Sometimes, she felt regrets…often, really. It would have made a big difference, it was another opportunity, but she was at peace with her decisions that she'd made many years ago. She had Evelyne now because of it. And from what she was feeling, she might have another one on the way.

"Really? Well, if she is here, can you tell Aunty Thalia to come see me?" Paige nodded and ran off, and Annabeth caught a brief glimpse of Evelyne and Elias having a splash fight, and things like that. Evelyne pulled her small body out and started running.

"Evie, don't run around pools!" Annabeth cursed herself as Percy smirked at her. "Well, someone has to tell her, it's not like you would." Evelyne had started being able to run a while ago. Annabeth remembered when she'd first started crawling and walking.

_Annabeth froze as she rounded the corner. "Percy?"_

"_Annabeth?" Percy called from the bedroom. "I'm trying to put on a shirt, be right there." Annabeth wasn't sure if she was crying but if she was, they were happy tears._

"_Evie, girl, keep, uh, keep doing that. Wait for Daddy to come." Annabeth smiled. "Do you want, uh, your toy? Mr. Binks?" Mr. Binks was Evelyne's favorite toy, a little ragged stuffed bear. Percy ran into the room, his head still in one of his dress shirts for work, it was May, after all, Evelyne, six months old, had begun to crawl._

"_Oh…" Percy seemed transfixed and stared at Evelyne, on her little hands and knees, Mr. Binks a few feet away, slowly moving towards the stuffed bear. "She's crawling…"_

And when Evelyne started walking.

_It was a week after her first birthday, and Evelyne was just crawling around as usual, making little noises, and trying to pronounce 'Binks'. She could only say 'beek', but it was a start, and Annabeth thought it was more endearing than anything, this was her daughter, after all. This was Evelyne, Sophia Jackson. Her kid._

"_Hey-" she heard Percy say. Evelyne had grabbed onto the table and was pulling herself up. "Evie Lynn, what are you-" silence for a few moments. "Annabeth, come here." Annabeth walked into the room._

"_What?" Percy wordlessly gestured at Evelyne, clinging to the table, waddling awkwardly on her chubby baby legs, and Annabeth fell in love even more._

"We used to run around pools, Beth." Percy told her. "You don't need to worry so much, Evie'll be-" Percy looked up and his face went slack. Annabeth heard the dull thud moments later, and her blood turned to ice.

"I _told_ you!" Annabeth picked Evelyne's small body up and sat her up on her lap, her baby's head lolling to the side. "I told you and you said, 'oh, she'll be fine' and then she hit her head!"

"Okay, I'm an idiot, I'm sorry!" Percy said. "Is she alright?" Annabeth looked down at Evelyne, who appeared to be sleeping. There was a slight bump forming on her head.

"If anything else," Annabeth grumbled, "she'll be a Seaweed Brain like you from now on." It wasn't a funny joke, but it helped lighten the mood, especially when Percy made an indignant noise. Evelyne stirred. "Oh, she's waking up." She didn't seem to be horribly hurt, but there was still a bump on her head, and she didn't seem horribly affected…in fact, she squirmed out of Annabeth's arms after a minute and ran off.

"…well, she has grit," Annabeth said after a moment, staring after Evelyne, who had dived gleefully back into the pool, where little Paige was clinging to the side. Her Jupiter roots made her wary of the water, and though she'd been assured several times that no harm was going to come to her from the water, she was cautious. More so than Evie, who dived back in happily, swam in the ocean recklessly, ran on the sides of pools, and so much more.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth turned and grinned.

"Thalia!" she gave her old friend a hug, momentarily balking at their height difference. Thalia would've probably been at least Annabeth's height had she not stopped aging, she would've still been growing, but she wasn't. Thalia was sixteen, still was.

"How've you been?" Thalia followed Annabeth's gaze toward Evelyne, swimming away from Elias. "I see Evie's doing better than ever…swimming…like her Kelp Head father…" Percy, who had moved away discreetly, choked on his drink.

"You're still calling me that, Pinecone Face?"

"Ya huh. I'm still sixteen, Kelp Head, you didn't notice? I'll be sixteen when you-" Thalia stopped abruptly, but Annabeth knew she was going to say 'die'. She swallowed the bitter words in her throat. She wasn't afraid of dying…but staring at Evelyne, playing in the water without a care in the world, only three years old, Annabeth felt the bitter cold sting at her skin, saw the crying girl's face, and tried to put it all out of her mind.

"Anyways, we should probably go start cake or presents…and dry the kids off." Percy said. "I can dry the kids off, Annabeth, I shall leave you and Thalia to gather the horde." There weren't that many kids, but still Annabeth knew, from playdates between only Paige, Elias and Evelyne, how much of a handful they could be, and she mock glared at Percy.

"Are you trying to kill me with them? They _are_ a horde!" Percy only laughed and cannonballed into the pool amidst shrieks of laughter from all the kids. 'Uncle Percy!' 'Uncle Percy!'

Annabeth dragged Thalia towards the two tables- Evelyne and Paige had a small birthday party, but they had gotten many gifts, and, for organization, they'd set up two tables for the two girls. Annabeth doubted it would be the end of the world if they didn't know whose presents were whose, but the presents had been picked specifically for Paige or Evelyne and she hoped they would stay that way, at least for five minutes. Annabeth kept finding Paige's LEGO figurines at their house, stepped on them, mostly, and while it amused her it was kind of annoying. Though, she'd also had several figurine exchanges with Piper, which ended up in the girls complaining that now, they didn't have 'Mia' anymore and they needed 'Mia', and now they couldn't play, which was amusing to no end. Of course, when they threw minor tantrums about it, it wasn't as funny. Annabeth was both waiting for the phase to end and wishing it never did, because then she'd start growing up and Evelyne was her baby girl. And she didn't want her to stop being her baby girl.

"Annie…" Thalia whined. Her teenage hormones would stick with her forever. "I'm sure you have it all covered, I'm not Evie's mother…why do I have to help?" Annabeth glared halfheartedly at her.

"Because you came, and you're an adult, and you do this sort of thing all the time with Hunters, don't you, organizing stuff?"

Thalia glanced at her, a distasteful expression in her blue eyes, but Annabeth dismissed it. Thalia would've been with Luke…they might've had a real family, and kids…and if he hadn't gone bad, if she hadn't been turned into the pine tree, they would've dated, and they would have a family and kids, a real family, like Luke had promised Annabeth. They would've been a close knit family, Annabeth would probably have pushed Percy away, but in the end, she was glad with her choices. She had Evie now, and she wouldn't trade for the world.

Evelyne and Paige were the first ones at the table, and Evelyne hugged Thalia, who looked a bit taken aback but also surprised and happy, and hugged the little girl back, something that was making Annabeth melt. Thalia had sworn at Evelyne's birth that she would be 'cool Aunty Thalia', and she'd gotten her wish, for both Evelyne and Paige. Thalia might've been Jason's blood sister, but she'd been Annabeth's street sister, and that wasn't going to change, ever.

Annabeth amused herself with watching the two girls- images of Percy- tearing open their presents with her husband's gusto and being amused as they oohed and aahed over the gifts, and then going for another one, until the table was piled with the LEGO sets- (those Junior sets, with the big pieces)- and other little gifts, and on the floor, wrapping paper, getting soggy.


	20. Epilogue

**This is the end.**

**It's never really the end, though…I'm sure that later on, Evelyne will have kids, and Percy and Annabeth will have grandchildren, and it'll keep going…I just don't want to write it all out. This ending is probably rubbish, but I tried, and I've done it, so I'm happy with it.**

**I got my start on reading stories like this. Where Percy and Annabeth got married, and then had kids, and things like that. I read a lot of them, actually. I made an account on here, because of them. This is the first story I wrote, and while it's not the first one I've finished, it's the first thing I read on here, it's the first thing I wrote on here, and it's special to me. So I'm happy that some people read it, and liked it, and everything.**

**Special thanks to 123Thomas321, and Writer2006, and there are probably others that I can't think of because it's early, but really, thank you to everyone, who read this, left a review, followed, favorited, who did anything, it really meant a lot to me.**

**On a side note, Evelyne and Paige are now eight years old: I'm just going to list the kids, because otherwise it might be a little confusing. So:**

**Percy and Annabeth: Evelyne Sophia Jackson, 8, Lydia Austen Jackson, 4, Damien Nicholas Jackson, 2**

**Jason and Piper: Paige Thalia Grace, 8, Guthrie William Grace, 5**

**Hazel and Frank: Elias Michael Zhang, 7**

**Leo and Calypso: Carolyn Gracie Valdez, 4, Ivanah Isabelle Valdez, 2**

**…might be a little confusing, still, but, uh, just refer to this.**

**123Thomas321: I hope he does, but I don't think he will...:(**

**Writer2006: Demigods are petty. Who knows?**

**Mr Demigod: thank you!**

**Writer2006: I just want to say, even though I know that was an error, that my username is Silversky247. But thank you! And it's still going to be here...just the same.**

**ilove14pandas: I don't really know, I use Jasper and Jiper...I don't know. Jasper is also a precious stone...idk.**

**Percy's POV:**

It was Carol's 4th birthday. Carol, being Leo and Calypso's first daughter. Ivy, (Ivanah, really), was with her, being the tag-along little sister. Carol was ignoring her in favor of Lydi, really Lydia, and Guthrie. Guthrie, being Piper's and Jason's boy, at five years old, and Lydia, Percy's second girl. Annabeth had broken the news on Evelyne's third birthday when they were alone.

Speaking of Evelyne, she, Paige, and Elias were in a little group on the grass- it was a picnic party. He watched as Ivy left and skipped up to Damien. Percy's last kid, hopefully, at least. He wasn't sure about Annabeth's plans, but he was pretty sure she'd had enough pregnancies to last her lifetime. Percy had had a good time the last eight years as a dad.

"Seaweed Brain, this is your daughter, Evie, this is your sister…Lydia." Evelyne's eyes were big and wide like saucers. She hadn't been in the delivery room, hadn't known anything of what was going on, but she was smiling wide. "...Lydia Austen Jackson." Percy smiled softly at her. Annabeth had wanted the name 'Austen' ever since she found out she was pregnant, and Lydia had been one of the names they'd considered for Evelyne, but they fit with Lydia. Percy reached down and touched the baby's hand, gently. She was smaller than Evelyne by about a pound, and her birthday in June.

"She's perfect, Mommy! We're going to be best friends!"

Percy had smiled, and Annabeth had too, because both thought it wouldn't last.

But it had lasted, and Lydia and Evelyne were good siblings, they weren't particularly snappy with each other and didn't fight very much…that was Damien. Percy's only son had a hotheaded temper and was quite the tantrum thrower when he got worked up, but that was part of him, and Percy liked it just the same. Of course, it wasn't good when he got super worked up, but that only really happened once in a blue moon…or two…or maybe three or four…suffice it to say that Damien was quite a handful at times.

He remembered Evelyne's first day of kindergarten. Damien was a baby, Lydia was a toddler, and Evelyne was a bubbly little girl going off to kindergarten.

_Percy picked up Damien's stroller, packed it into the car, but Evelyne and Lydia into their car seats, and then Damien, and drove down the street. They were running late, Damien was fussing but Annabeth wasn't in the back with him, Lydia was asking Evelyne questions excitedly, and Evelyne was whining about being late to her first day of kindergarten. Percy could feel the beginning of a migraine, and from the looks of it, Annabeth felt the same._

_"Okay, who's going in?" Annabeth opened his mouth to speak._

_"I'll take her." Percy wanted to take her as well. He glanced at Evelyne, already getting out of the car. _

_"I can-" he started to say, but Evelyne was running towards the school, and Lydia after her, and Percy and Annabeth cursed and Annabeth took the baby and Percy got a head start on the girls. Percy skidded in and immediately felt a lot of five year old eyes on him, and Annabeth, behind him. They were late. Evelyne was clearly uncomfortable._

_"Very sorry, Ms. Pierce," Annabeth was saying, "I'm not sure if you know how it is trying to get three kids out of the house on time and all that," and Ms. Pierce was nodding in understanding, seeing as Annabeth was propping up Damien on her hip and Lydia was hiding behind Percy's leg. Ms. Pierce was more than happy to greet them, and the students went back to a buzz of conversations and shy glances at the people sitting at their tables, Paige one of them, and Evelyne was mortified._

_"We were late, Daddy, we were late, and that's bad!" Evelyne was telling him. "And now I'm not going to be able to go to school because I was late and that isn't good." Percy laughed quietly at Evelyne's distress._

_"Don't worry, Evelyne, Ms. Pierce isn't going to expel you because we were late. You're still going to get to go to school." At this, Evelyne deflated in relief. Annabeth was still talking to the woman. "You're going to be just fine, Evie."_

That had been a wild one. Lydia still had a year before she could go to kindergarten, and they'd elected not to do preschool with any of them. Come on, Annabeth, if they're your kids, they don't need preschool. And it saves gas.

Annabeth had nodded at that. It was true that any if not all of Annabeth's children would probably not need to go to preschool…Athena's rule following children were examples of that. And also, it did save gas. Percy was pleasantly surprised at himself for coming up with both of those points. He wasn't usually someone to do that sort of thing, instead being more of a 'we'll figure it out when it comes to that' sort of person.

Annabeth had been happy, at least, that was definitely a plus.

Annabeth was as a whole better when she was happy. Percy saw that she was getting stressed a lot more now. Her hair had gotten darker and she'd cut it shorter. But she was happier. He saw the sparkle in her eyes more, and she always had time to put aside the work so that Damien could sit on her lap, or Evelyne could get her hair braided just the way she liked it, or so Lydia could get something to eat. She was a good mother. A really good mother. He knew it had sort of surprised Annabeth- she hadn't even had a mother growing up…and Percy never had a dad. There was no one to compare yourself to when that was the case. There was no better father- because there had never been a father. There was never a better mother, because there hadn't been one of those either. Percy had often told Annabeth this when she was obsessing over it, like when she forgot to pick up Lydia from day care, when she was heavily pregnant and couldn't watch the little girl all day. It hadn't been one of Annabeth's best moments, but it hadn't been like she was the worst mother ever for doing that.

Percy glanced over at Annabeth. Carol's friend Olivia was attending the party- a legacy of Ares- Mars here. That always messed him up, but…after all, Percy was and always would be a Greek demigod. Despite the brands on his arm. Annabeth met his gaze and smiled lightly before going back to a conversation with little Olivia. Percy glanced away and was glad he did. Ivy was back to tailing after Guthrie, Carol, and Lydia, who all looked dangerously close to blowing up at the toddler.

"Hey, Ivy!" he whispered to her. The caramel haired girl- she'd gotten Calypso's hair- turned to him looking confused.

"Hi Uncwle Percwy." She still wasn't good with her C'…and L's…and a lot of others…but she was only two years old after all. She probably shouldn't be good with all the alphabet yet. "I'm fowwowing Carwol and Gufwee." Ivy told him. "…and Wydia." …yeah, her L's and C's needed work. But it was endearing and funny and it wouldn't last for much longer, Ivy was almost three. He'd miss it. Damien…well, with Annabeth's and Athena's inborn smartness, he'd never had as much of this as Ivy had.

"Well, it's great that you're following them, Ivy, but how about the two of us sit here and have a talk. As much fun as it is to follow Carol and Guthrie and Lydia, I don't think they appreciate it very much." Ivy nodded, grinning wide.

"That's why I do it! It annoys them!" Percy was probably speechless for a second, and Ivy started laughing. "That was funny too!" she grinned…cutely, and devilishly.

"Okay, Ivy, well maybe we shouldn't annoy your sister and your friends anymore, okay Ivy? Because I don't think it's going to end well, and then your sister might get you into trouble, and you don't like trouble, right?"

"I like trouble!" Ivy said proudly. "Daddy says he used to get in a lot of trouble and I want to be just like Daddy!" Leo had gotten into a lot of trouble…that Percy knew to be true, and he wasn't really sure what to do with Ivy.

"Well, Daddy was a special circumstance, Ivy, and I don't think you want to be as much like Daddy as you think." Percy said cautiously, wary of the infamous toddler tantrums. "I think it's a good idea to be like your dad, just not too much, okay?" Ivy, who wasn't really aware of what he was saying- she had Leo's ADHD, though on a slightly lower scale- just nodded.

"Okay!" Ivy raced away, and Percy smiled slightly at the sight of her running over to Paige, Evelyne and Elias- even older- and thought it funny. She wouldn't change, she was like Leo in that aspect, carefree and childlike forever. Ivy had Leo's impish face, but Calypso's golden blonde hair so that she looked more like an angel, which made her look more innocent than she actually was. Underestimating the length of what Ivy could do was a grave mistake.

Percy looked around at all the little kids, and he smiled slightly. Fatherhood hadn't been easy in the eight years of it that he'd had…but it hadn't been hard, and it had been nice. And he knew that with Annabeth, he could continue to live out his life, with her by his side, and he'd had a great time so far. Despite life-altering quests and all that. He could live without those.

Percy looked down at a text, still pondering this. He smiled as he stared at it. He'd had a wonderful time as a father, and as a demigod, and as Annabeth's friend, then boyfriend, then fiancé and husband. He couldn't wait for what was next, in fact. The smile spread across his face as he looked at each individual photo on the collage, and what he saw in the middle.

Pictures of him and Annabeth as teens, and the Seven, and then Evelyne, Lydia, and Damien, circling around three words.

_Percy and Annabeth's Life_

**Okay! So that's the end. Once again, a thank you to everyone who has done anything with this story. This was the first everything on for me. Thank you again to Writer2006, for putting this story onto your community and everything else, and 123Thomas321, for all the reviews, and the suggestions, and basically everything. Now that this is done, for the rest of June I'm going to be focusing mostly on a Camp Jupiter forum challenge for writing, and my other story Hands and Words are Not for Hurting. I might do a short story, I think five chapters, for anyone who read the polls on my other story Mortal Friendships when it was ending, it's Purple Roses. But right now, this is the ending of this story. And the beginning of a million others.**

**Once again, I've had a great time writing Percy and Annabeth's Life. I hope you had a great time reading it.**

**Nymph of Faeryland**


End file.
